


Swept Away

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, Dancing, EmiMike, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MichEmil, MilaSara (side pairing), Obliviousness, Prejudice, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Victuuri (mentioned), mermaid!Sara, merman!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Panic gripped Michele’s chest, stealing away his breath. What if Sara, defiant and stubborn as she was, went to the surface to spite him?





	1. First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerily/gifts).



> I'd like to thank everyone on tumblr who replied to my post about this, encouraging me to write it!  
> You are all so sweet~♥
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Nerily.  
> Please enjoy the first chapter!

Michele was a merman on a mission. He propelled himself through the water, his violet-colored tail shimmering in the moonlight that managed to penetrate through the murky depths. He swam as quickly as he could, Sara’s words echoing over and over in his head.

“You’ve rejected every suitor I’ve had. The least you can do is give me some alone time to enjoy my hobbies.”

“Not when your hobbies include swimming around old shipwrecks and going to the surface,” he’d barked back. “It’s safer for you here. I can’t protect you up there!”

“Maybe I don’t need your protection!” She drew back, her inky hair billowing around her head. “I’m not every mermaid in the sea, Michele Crispino!” she shouted, dark brows drawn down in anger. “I don’t need you looking after me every moment.”

“Sara-”

“Just…take a swim and cool your head.” And then she was gone, her form a mere silhouette in the vast blue surrounding him.

Michele knew he shouldn’t have yelled at her. Sara had always held an interest in the world above. Their parents had, too, he reminded himself bitterly. And they had paid the ultimate price because of it.

He shook his head, blinking back the heat that had begun to build behind his eyes. He wouldn’t let his baby sister end up on the end of a fisherman’s hook just because he was too proud to apologize. He’d simply find her, admit he was wrong – even though he knew he was right – and then take her back home to the reef.

Now he just needed to catch her.

Sara was a fast swimmer. Their father had always said so. Michele had been a late bloomer and tended to latch onto their mother whenever they traveled between settlements, since the long distance was too much for his shorter tail. But, at twenty-two years old, his body had finally caught up, and he should have been able to catch up with her no problem.

And yet…she was still nowhere to be found.

Panic gripped Michele’s chest, stealing away his breath. What if Sara, defiant and stubborn as she was, went to the surface to spite him and had gotten herself caught in a net? Or, worse…harpooned?

He’d seen the remnants of the crude human weapons in his sister’s collection. Sharp. Vile. Deadly.

Once again, he shook the thought, moving ever faster through the water until he saw something up above. A silhouette.

“Sara,” he gasped, gills flaring. Then he was off, his mighty tail moving back and forth in an effort to reach her sooner. But he stopped when a much larger shadow passed over them, covering her completely.

A ship.

Everything inside of Michele told him to flee. Ships meant humans. Humans meant nets. And nets meant certain death. But he couldn’t very well leave his baby sister in the hands of those barbarians. No. He’d sworn to protect her. She was all he had left.

Without a second thought, Michele pressed on, swallowing down the fear that rose up in his throat like bile. He could no longer see her, so he closed his eyes, calling out to her. But she didn’t respond.

He had no choice. He needed to find her and so, filled with trepidation, he made his way to the surface.

The air felt quite a bit warmer than he’d expected. The last time he was out of the protection of the water, it had been terribly cold and his tears, a salty wetness on his cheeks, had frozen in place as he opened his mouth in a hoarse scream, willing their parents to come back to them. Of course, they never did.

This air was warm, almost thick, and when he opened his mouth, it tasted like the sea. Remembering himself, he looked around, immediately spotting the ship just ahead. And then, he saw Sara.

“ _Mio Dio._ ” His gills fluttered. She was hanging off the side of the ship!!

Michele dove forward, practically skimming the water in his haste to reach her. But, when he arrived at the ship’s barnacle-encrusted side, she was gone again. He glanced up at where she’d once been. Golden light poured out of a small hole above. He was certain she couldn’t have fit through it, but just to be sure…

He reached out with a shaky hand, his body bobbing on the waves created by the large vessel. He swallowed and placed his palm against the side. It was wet and rough, with grooves that looked like they were designed for climbing. Sometimes, when the water pressure was getting to be too much, they’d use coral to go deeper and hunt for food, he and Sara both giggling at how lightheaded they’d become. But he’d never climbed _up_ before.

Still, the memory of Sara’s laughing face made him brave. Michele placed his other hand a little higher, his fingers dipping into the groove, and he began scaling the side of the boat.

He wondered how Sara had managed to get up so high. He was struggling. His tail dangled uselessly behind him and his arms felt like jelly. He never had this much trouble moving around in the water. Still, he pushed onward until finally, _finally_ , he made it to the glowing circle. It was larger than he originally thought, but still too small to fit through.

Michele leaned forward, wondering what Sara had been looking at. And then he saw them.

Humans.   

Dozens of them. Maybe a hundred. He reared back and nearly fell, but he managed to catch himself and duck down, his eyes returning to the beasts before him.

Only… Only they didn’t _look_ like the murderous demons who’d stolen their parents long ago. None of them held any weapons and they were all…smiling. And…and laughing.

Michele furrowed his brow and then drew back when one walked right in front of his porthole.

“Happy Birthday again, Princess Mila!” someone cheered and then the entire lot of them erupted in loud noises, slapping their hands together and making a deafening sound. Michele winced, but didn’t shy away.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough.” A young woman with hair like bright coral stepped into view. “Has Yakov gone to bed?” she asked and someone nodded. “Oh, good. Perhaps we can throw this thing overboard.” She gestured toward a large statue that Michele couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed before. It looked very much like her, except the statue was wearing a flowing garment that hid its legs, while the human princess wore the same clothing as the men around her.

“Come now, Princess, it’s not so bad.” A man walked over to her and Michele eyed him curiously. He looked young, but he was quite tall. Though, Michele was certain, with his tail, he would tower over him. “I think it will make a fine doorstop.” He laughed and the others joined in, including the princess.

“Emil, if you like it all that much, you can have it.” She popped her foot and bowed low, presenting the gift with wide arms.

“I didn’t say that.” He chuckled and stroked his short beard.

That was something else that interested Michele. He was definitely older than the man with the sunny smile and infectious laugh, but he had yet to begin growing facial hair. He rubbed his chin ruefully and then scowled.

Humans. 

Well, he’d seen enough. Sara obviously wasn’t up there, so he needed to find her and take her home. He turned to leave, but suddenly he heard Emil’s voice again, only much closer. He was right above him!

“Did you see that?” he called, one of his shins nearly brushing Michele’s nose. “Down there!”

“What is it?” Mila asked, moving closer. Michele gripped onto the side of the ship for dear life, praying they wouldn’t see him.

“There’s a girl in the water,” Emil said, sounding panicked.

“That can’t be.” Another human came up next to them. “We haven’t seen another ship for ages.”

“No, I saw her!” Emil reasoned. “There!”

Michele chanced a glance and nearly cried when he spotted Sara’s head bobbing in the dark water below. ‘Go!’ he mouthed to her, waving an arm wildly before hissing, ‘They’ve seen you!’

His sister opened her mouth to retort, but froze, her eyes going wide. Michele wondered what had shocked her so, but then he heard the human princess scream, “Emil, no!” followed by a splash.

No. He’d gone after Sara.

“Someone ready the dinghy!” another human shouted.

Michele had no time to waste. He pushed himself away from the ship’s side and dove into the water. He wasn’t prepared for how cold it felt compared to the warm, muggy air, but he didn’t dwell on it. He swam forward, toward a flurry of bubbles just ahead. When they cleared, he saw his baby sister clutching onto the human who’d gone after her.

“Sara, get away from him!” he screeched before ripping them apart. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

“Mickey, wait-”

“This is why we stay away from the surface,” he reprimanded, ignoring the way she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “He saw you and immediately jumped in to-”

“Save me!” she finished for him and Michele paused, releasing her wrist and turning wide eyes on her.

“What?”

“He was trying to save me,” she explained. “He said something about a girl drowning and then dove in…” She trailed off, looking over Michele’s shoulder. He followed her gaze and saw the human, dropping lower into the depths, one last, large bubble escaping his lips. “Mickey-”

“ _Diavolo!_ ” he cursed, guilt flooding his chest. He hated the way it felt. “Stay here,” he ordered and swam over to the sinking human. _Emil_ , he remembered. Not that it mattered. He hoisted him up, grabbing him under the armpits, and swam for the surface.

Michele didn’t want to risk being seen, so he shoved the human up with his tail, vaguely registering Emil’s choked gasp before he took off and back toward Sara. He glanced behind him just in time to see Emil begin to sink again, but this time, several arms plunged in after him, gripping his shirt and pulling him up and out of the water.

He was safe.

Michele flared his gills and swallowed.

“Mickey…”

He turned to face his sister.

“You saved his life.”

Michele sneered and wrinkled his nose. “I was just repaying him the favor.”

Sara, who was always quick to bounce back, gave him a knowing look, but he brushed her off.

“Let’s go.” The sooner they got back to the reef, the sooner he could forget about this whole ordeal. And the sooner he forgot about it, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah..."forget about it." Just you wait, Mickey.  
> These chapters _should_ be pretty short. I'd like to finish the second one tonight *fingers crossed*
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	2. Just Checking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I'm so glad the first chapter was well-received ^^  
> Here's the second part. It went a little long, but...I wanted to end it where it ended, so...that's a win, right?
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!! ♥  
> Note: I probably should have gone to bed, but I wanted to get this up.  
> Please excuse any typos, haha. I tried to find them all.

Michele swam back and forth in their cave, chewing on his bottom lip. Last night had been too close. He’d very nearly lost Sara, the most important person in his life. He’d sworn to protect her and she’d nearly-

“Mickey, would you please stop that?” her voice interrupted his thoughts. “You’re creating a whirlpool.”

“I’m sorry, Sara, I just…” he trailed off, fidgeting. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it. The warm air. The ship. The man.

The man. 

Michele's cheeks grew warm. That man had risked his life to save Sara. Foolishly, of course, since Sara hadn’t needed saving. Well, she did, but _from_ the human, not by him.

“You’re doing it again,” Sara sighed, placing the circular golden thing she’d been inspecting down in front of her. It was another one of her treasures she’d picked up while exploring. “Why don’t you go out for a bit?”

“Go out?” Michele’s eyes widened and he whipped his tail around, accidentally knocking her treasure off her lap and sending it sinking to the sandy floor. He cringed and met her annoyed gaze. “Uh-”

“You haven’t left the cave since we came home last night and…” She swam toward him. “It’s getting a little cramped in here.” She was right, of course. Most merfolk used their caves only for sleeping and for storing their keepsakes. Though, the others’ treasures typically consisted of perfectly formed pearls or glittering rocks and shells, not the human stuff Sara acquired to fill their small dwelling.

Michele didn’t want to leave. If he left, that meant there was no one to watch over Sara. Not that his twin sister would appreciate hearing such a thing.

“Listen.” Sara twirled in the water so she was upside down, her violet eyes sparkling. “ _You_ go out and relax for a bit. Maybe go clamming? And I’ll…reorganize my collection.”

Forgive him if he didn’t believe her. “Sara, are you sure that will be enough to…” He licked his lips, a nervous habit, before continuing, "entertain you while I’m gone?”

“Come on, Mickey, look at this stuff.” She held up a seaweed-filled something or other that resembled an inside out conch shell. “Isn’t it neat?” she offered. But after seeing Michele’s uneasy expression she tried a different tactic. “Give me some space, Mickey, _please_.”

“Sara-”

“We’re not children anymore.” She looked away. “Most of the mermaids my age are already married…”

That. That right there caused something sharp and painful to twist within Michele’s chest.

“I’m not asking you to abandon me, just…”

“I understand.” And he did. He knew that if he kept pushing, Sara would leave him for good. Not like last night, where she'd sped off momentarily in anger, but forever. “I’ll go.”

“Thank you, Mickey.” She closed the distance between them, plucking a flower from the cave wall and tucking it behind his ear. “Have a good time?”

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his cheek before brushing his lips against her palm. “I will certainly try.” He smiled and she returned it. “Just…don’t get engaged while I’m gone, okay?”

“I promise.”

Michele took one last look at his sister, who’d floated down and picked up her golden prize, before he left their cave, trying desperately to think of something to do to keep his mind occupied until a suitable amount of time had passed and he could return to her.

While he thought, he floated by some other merfolk who were out among the coral, inspecting hermit crabs. He couldn’t help but to overhear their conversation, especially when they mentioned a statue.

“Grander than the Sea King’s, I’d say,” the older one said. “Strange how humans dress.”

“Oh?” asked another, much younger mermaid, as she picked up an empty shell and threw it over her shoulder.

“Yes. We know they have two legs, so why hide them under that flowing ship fabric?” She shrugged.

Flowing ship fabric? Hiding legs? That sounded like the statue Michele had seen the night before. Had the human princess actually thrown it overboard?

“Excuse me,” he caught their attention, swimming up to them.

“Oh, Michele,” the younger mermaid greeted, her cheeks rosy. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He nodded his head and turned to face the one who’d spoken about the statue, but the girl interrupted him.

“Sara is not with you today?” she asked, dropping her shells and moving closer. Far too close, in his opinion.

“Uh…no.” He gently pushed her back, not missing her slight frown. “I am on my own at the moment.”

“So, what did you want to ask?” The older mermaid picked up a shell and grinned, bringing it to her lips before sucking out its innards and releasing it with a satisfied pop.

“That statue you mentioned.” He tried to be as nonchalant as possible. “The one grander than the Sea King’s,” he added, as if statues sunk to the ocean floor all the time and he had to specify. “Was it close to here?”

She raised her brows and blinked slowly, obviously surprised by his interest. He often, most adamantly, let his distaste for human things be known. “It’s about forty tail-lengths past the end of the reef,” she informed him.

“Thank you.” He bowed and began to swim off. He thought he heard the younger mermaid call out to him, but he hadn’t the time. A trip to the other end of the reef and back would just about fill up his internalized quota. Then he could return to their cave and be with Sara once more. “Perfect.”

When he reached the drop off, he came to a stop, wondering if he should just turn back now and forget the statue. It wasn’t like he really wanted to get a better look at it. He’d seen it in all its glory _where it belonged_ the night before. Still, he swam on, diving deeper.

It was just where the older mermaid had said. The bottom must have been heavy, because it had landed as it’d been on the ship, lack of visible legs end down. He moved closer. Whoever had made it must have been a fine craftshuman. Michele had never visited the palace of the Sea King, but he was sure nothing could look more realistic than this work of art before him. It even had the princess’s eyes.

For one fleeting moment, he thought about bringing it back to Sara. Oh, how happy she’d be to add something so grand to her collection. But there were several problems with his plan. The first was how heavy the stone human was and the second was the fact that they had nowhere to put it in the small cave they shared. But the third, and the most important, was that it might get Sara interested in finding bigger and more human-y human things to collect.

No. It was better if he left it where it was.

Just then, he saw something glinting above the surface. The sun was out and it must have been very bright for the light to reach all the way down where he was. He shielded his eyes, the water doing little to filter out its brilliance. Then he noticed something else. A small shadow.

Curious, Michele moved toward it. He hadn’t seen seals in ages and the whales weren't due to migrate their way for another season, so he wondered what it could be.

As he approached, he realized that the dark silhouette was a small boat. He should have turned around immediately, but it reminded him of something. Hadn’t the humans rescued Emil in a small boat like that?

He found himself once again thinking of the man who’d nearly drowned ‘saving’ his sister. Had he truly been alright? He’d been underwater a long time. Didn’t humans need to breathe very often?

Going against everything he harped on, Michele continued toward the boat. He just wanted to make sure the human had survived the night.

Cautiously, he broke the surface, peeking out from behind a rock. The boat bobbed just ahead of him. He gulped and moved toward it, walking his hands long the rough surface of the jutting stone. He paused and peered over the edge, but he found the small wooden vessel to be empty. He frowned.

Well, perhaps the human hadn’t been kept in it overnight. And, since he hadn’t encountered a bearded corpse, he felt that it was safe to say that the other had lived, after all.

“Makkachin, wait!” someone called and Michele froze, fingers gripping the boat like a vice. “You’ll spoil your dinner if you eat that!”

Michele didn’t know what to do. He looked around frantically for a place to hide, but it was too late. Some sort of four-legged furry human bounded out onto the beach, holding something in its dripping jaws.

He had to get out of there! He ducked down and then stopped when he saw who was chasing after the beast. It was the human from the night before!

“Your master won’t be pleased if he found out I let you eat that,” Emil said, reaching for the thing the furry human – Makkachin? – was holding. It took several tries, but he managed to wrench it free, but the action caused him to lose his balance and he fell onto the sand. “Ah, you silly dog.” He laughed and rubbed Makkachin’s head.

Michele gazed at Emil’s laughing face. Was that the only one he had? He’d been cheerful the night before, too. Up until he thought Sara was drowning, of course. Then, as if sensing Michele’s eyes on him, Emil turned and looked right at him.

“ _Cazzo!_ ” Michele cursed and dove under the water, trying to get away as quickly as possible,  but his tail got caught in the ropes tied to the boat. He panicked, screeching as he tried to pull himself free.

In the middle of his escape attempt, there was a huge splash that caused Michele to cease all movement. When the bubbles cleared, he found himself face to face with Emil. The other’s eyes were open, their color bluer than the sea during a storm, and he was smiling, at least, he looked like he was smiling. It was hard to tell, since his cheeks were puffed out.

Emil moved closer, into Michele’s personal space, their noses almost brushing. Then he opened his mouth, a rush of bubbles pouring out, accompanied by a garbled exclamation.

Michele backed up, his tail finally free, and made to swim away, but it was then that he noticed that Emil wasn’t going up for air. In fact, no matter how the human struggled, he didn’t seem to move any direction other than down.

He clenched his fists at his sides, cursing himself up and down, before he turned back and grabbed Emil once again. He hoisted him up and into the boat, his fingers curling around the edge as he watched the other man sputter and cough.

“I knew it!” Emil wheezed. “I knew it was you!”

Michele drew back, ready to high tailfin it out of there the moment the human got close to him again. But he didn’t. In fact, he leaned over the other side of the boat and retched.

“Sorry.” Emil sat back up and wiped his mouth on his soaked shirt sleeve. “But it _is_ you.”

“…me?” Michele questioned, that little voice in his head telling him to get out of there. Get out of there now!

“You’re the one who saved me!” Emil beamed and the mere sight of it made Michele’s chest clench with a foreign feeling. “Did you save that girl, too?”

“Girl?” Michele furrowed his brow.

“The girl who was in the water,” Emil insisted, like everyone he’d been telling hadn’t believed him. “We didn’t find her after, so I feared the worst.”

“Oh, I…uh,” he stammered. “She’s fine.” Well, that was true. Emil didn’t need to know that Sara was a mermaid. Speaking of, Emil hadn’t said anything about Michele's tail. Had he not seen it?

“I’m glad.” Emil sighed and fell onto his back in the small boat. “I’m glad she’s okay.”

Michele’s heart fluttered and he coughed. “Yes. Well, I’ll be going now.”

“Wait!” Emil sat back up. “I…I didn’t get a chance to thank you.” He reached out and grabbed Michele’s hands. “You saved my life. I was barely conscious, but I remember you.” He stared into his eyes, his face moving closer. “Such an unusual color…”

Michele let out a garbled noise and tried to pull away.

“I’m a guest of the princess. Please allow me to treat you to a meal to show my gratitude.” He released one of Michele’s hands and brought his own up to cup the merman’s cheek. Michele sucked in a shuddering breath through his gills. “Oh.” Emil trailed his fingers over Michele’s jaw and down to his neck. “You’ve got a cut here.” He pressed against one of Michele’s gills and it was like the blaring of a conch horn.

Human. Dangerous. Too close. Swim!

Michele didn’t hesitate. He yanked his hand back and dove under the water, swimming as fast as his fin could propel him. And he didn’t slow until he reached the edge of the reef. He came to a stop, glancing over his shoulder as if the human – who couldn’t even swim! – would somehow be following him.

He breathed out a relieved sigh and headed for home. The only thing he wanted at the moment was for Sara to hold him, wrap her tail around him, and sing their mother’s lullaby like she did when he’d awake from a bad dream as a child.

And it _had_ been a nightmare, hadn’t it? He could still feel the human’s warmth on his skin where he’d touched him. His chest ached. He needed to get home to Sara.

But when he arrived at their cave, she was not inside. He tried not to immediately think the worst, but positivity wasn’t exactly his forte. He spun around when he heard someone approaching, hoping it was his baby sister.

“Michele, you’re back!” It wasn’t Sara, but the younger mermaid from earlier. “Did you find the statue?”

“I did, yes. Have you seen Sara?” he asked, voice strained.

“Oh, did you not pass her on your way?” She cocked her head to the side.

“No, I…I didn’t.” What was this girl going on about? Did she know where Sara was or not?

“She swam by a bit after you did and Auntie told her you went to see the human statue.”

An icy chill made its way up Michele’s spine. Before he had a chance to ask her what happened next, a merman about their age swam up. Michele recognized him as one of Sara’s suitors.

“Michele, I tried to stop her!” he panted, gills flared and eyes wide.

“Stop who?” the mermaid beside him demanded, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

“Sara,” he explained and then turned to face Michele again. “She’s gone to see the Sea Witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, don't worry. The Sea Witch is not a villain. More of a neutral enabler, really.  
> Also, anyone care to venture a guess as to who it is? (Not an OC)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	3. Making a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I actually finished this earlier today, but I wanted to let it sit for a little.  
> The whole Sea Witch thing is a combination of a bunch of mermaid folklore, so I hope it's not too confusing ^^;
> 
> Beta'd by both the lovely Nerily and my ~~only~~ favorite sibling, indevan!! ♥  
>  Please enjoy!!

Michele was swimming faster than he ever had in his entire life, his heart racing and his muscles screaming. His stomach roiled and his chest burned, offset by the feeling of icy fingers clawing at his insides.

 _‘I tried to stop her.’_ He replayed the other merman’s words. _‘She’s gone to see the Sea Witch.’_

The Sea Witch! What was Sara thinking? What could she possibly gain from going there? It couldn’t be that she desired more treasures. Despite Michele’s constant ranting and warnings, she still collected them, so…what could the witch give her?

He couldn’t think straight. He just moved faster, the cooler water of the deep whizzing by and stinging his face. Darkness creeped in around the edges of his vision.

What if he didn’t get to her in time? What if she gave the witch something she could never get back? What if the witch denied her request and kept her as a prisoner? None of the options were good. He swallowed and continued on, his vision blurry.

Then, after what seemed like ages, he spotted something ahead. A hazy pinprick of light in the inky blackness of the deep.

The witch’s fortress.

Without hesitating, he increased his speed, ignoring his sore tail and aching gills. He reached the cave in no time, barely floating upright as he approached. He was exhausted, but that didn’t matter. He needed to get to Sara.

There was a wooden door, made from part of a shipwreck, that blocked the entrance to the black coral-covered rock. He licked his lips nervously and raised a hand, bringing his knuckles to the bloated wood before knocking.

“Yes?” an eerie voice replied. It sounded like it was coming from right next to his ear, but when he whipped his head around, he saw no one.

“H-Hello?” he called, the adrenaline wearing off and making him feel lightheaded and woozy.

“Come in, child,” the voice came again, floating from one ear to the other. “We mustn’t lurk in doorways.” A chuckle. “It’s rude.”

“Ah, y-yes. Of course.” Michele reached out and, to his surprise, the door opened on its own. Ignoring the cold feeling in his gut, he swam in. He was on a mission and no disembodied voice was going to set him off course.

The cave was dark and, when the wooden door slid shut behind him, he was plunged into inky blackness. He slowed a bit, fearing he might run into the rough side of the cave.

“Why have you come?” the voice returned, sounding much louder now. It startled Michele. He hadn’t realized how silent the cave had been up until the witch spoke.

“I…I’ve come for my sister.” He stopped swimming forward and held his chin up high.

“Your sister, hmm?” The witch’s voice was a deep baritone, less echoey now that Michele was inside the cave with him. “Pretty young mermaid? Dark hair? Eyes like vibrant sea moss and a purple tail to match?”

“Yes. That’s her!” Michele was relieved for a moment before a sinking feeling took over. “Has she already asked something of you?”

“She has,” the witch replied and Michele’s heart clenched painfully. He was too late. “But…” Suddenly, something illuminated the darkness. Neon colors, blues and pinks and teals, seemed to glow with an otherworldly bioluminescence before him. He could see the outline of a merman, the bright colors painting beautiful patterns on his skin. His eyes burned with a white hot intensity, the darker color surrounding them making them stand out even more. “What is it that you want, Michele Crispino?”

“H-How-”

“Did I know your name?” The witch chuckled, glowing eyes slipping into slits and his teeth shining bright in the darkness. “My dear, sweet child. I am Georgi the All Powerful Sea Witch.”

Just then, the cave was drenched in light. Michele had to shield his eyes, squinting against its intensity. When his eyes adjusted, he lowered his hands, surprised to see that the Sea Witch looked like a regular merman, save for the paint on his face. And he didn’t appear to be much older than Michele. Then again, perhaps that was because of his magic.

“Now, how may I help you?” he asked.

There was only one thing Michele desired and he could only hope that the other merman could assist him. “I want my sister back.”

“I’m afraid that’s quite impossible at the moment,” Georgi said with a small shrug. “She’s already gone.”

“Gone?” Michele echoed, eyes wide. “Gone where?”

“To the surface, of course.” The witch looked at his nails, squinting as he found a slight imperfection on one of them. “That was her wish, after all.” He paused, his electric blue gaze boring into Michele’s. “To meet with that human.”

Michele’s heart stuttered in his chest. He placed a hand over it, forgetting how to breathe. A human? What human? There was only one human she’d ever gotten close to and that was…

Emil. 

“No…”

“She’ll be back, though,” the witch went on. “I made her a potion that would turn her into a human for three days.” He held up his fingers as he explained. “Unless she receives a truly passionate kiss before the sun sets on the third day, she’ll-”

“What did you take from her?” Michele swam toward him, livid. He’d heard rumors about the Sea Witch. He knew that everything had a price. What in the seven seas had Sara traded for such a potion? “What was it?” he asked again, gripping the witch’s shoulders. “Her voice? Her hair?” He paled. Something she couldn’t get back?

“Michele, calm down.” Georgi brushed his hands off and swam out of his reach. “She traded me this.” He lifted up the golden circular treasure Sara had been inspecting back in their cave earlier that day. He turned it over in his hands and it glinted in the light. “I do so love shiny things.”

“Just that?” Michele asked, suspicious.

“Well, I may have taken her voice as collateral,” Georgi said offhandedly. “But she’ll get it back either way.”

Michele furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, supposing she _does_ succeed in getting her true love’s kiss, her voice will return and she’ll remain as a human permanently.”

Michele’s chest grew tight at the thought. That meant Sara would remain with the humans. On land. Away from him.

“And if she fails,” Georgi continued, oblivious to Michele’s distress, “She’ll turn back into a mermaid and continue to pine longingly from below.” He held up her golden treasure. “Down one plate, of course.” Then he paused. “Well, not a plate. What is this? A charger?” He sighed. “Humans always have a need for such function-less trinkets-”

Michele wasn’t listening anymore. His mind was racing. If Sara succeeded in getting a kiss from the human, she’d remain on land forever. Michele would never see her again. He thought of Sara, standing beside Emil, the two smiling happily, drifting away from him. Too far for him to reach.

He couldn’t take that. His heart ached. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of this. What could he do? What could he do?

Then it hit him. He straightened, licking his lips before he interrupted Georgi’s tirade about the ridiculous variety of human utensils. “Make me a human.”

“Excuse me?” The witch raised his brows, setting the charger down. “You, too, huh? Does an interest in humans run in your family?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I don’t want one of _them_ ,” he spat. “I want my sister back.”

“I see…” Georgi brought a finger to his chin. “So, you want to stop your sister from getting a kiss from her beloved?”

Michele winced at the insinuation, but pressed on. “She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She met him only last night. There’s no way she loves him.”

Georgi studied him for a moment before giving a knowing smile. “I can feel a sense of lost love within you, Michele.” He swam up closer. “You believe your sister has betrayed you.”

Betrayed? No. Sara hadn’t done that, had she? She’d simply gotten carried away. She was obsessed with human things and so she’d become momentarily obsessed with a human. She hadn’t betrayed Michele. She was just confused.

“No, she’s just-”

“I was once betrayed by my dearest love,” he sighed, wearing a pained expression. Michele felt sorry for him, but he was running out of time. He wasn’t sure how long ago Sara had been transformed. She very well could be at the beach and in Emil’s arms by now. “My sweet Anya was snatched away by a-”

“I beg your pardon, but I’m in a bit of a hurry,” Michele interrupted.

“Oh.” Georgi blinked and then began rummaging through his potion ingredients. “So, you want to become a human to stop your sister from making a terrible mistake?”

“Yes.”

“Very well,” he paused. “But first, let’s discuss the method of payment.”

Michele had almost forgotten about that. He hadn’t brought anything with him. The moment he found out Sara had gone off seeking the Sea Witch, he left to try and stop her.

“I don’t have-”

“Sara was considerate enough to bring me a shiny gift,” he said, eyeing his golden prize. “But you came empty-handed.”

What could Michele give? He had nothing. Even at home, his only treasure was his dear sister. She was the one with the collection, not him.

“I’ll tell you what.” Georgi closed the distance between them, eyeing Michele’s tail. “Your scales are quiet lovely. Very shiny.” He slid a hand along them, causing Michele to shiver. “Give me your tail and we’ll call it even.”

“My…tail?”

“You won’t be needing it as a human. What have you got to lose?” He held his hands out. “I won’t even ask for your voice.”

Michele frowned. That seemed too easy. “What’s the catch?”

Georgi grinned. “Well, I suppose it _is_ a bit dangerous, taking a merman’s skin.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Once I have it, you’ll change into a human, just like with the potion, but,” he hummed, rubbing his chin, “If you walk on land for more than three days, you won’t be able to turn back into a merman.”

“What?”

“And, by the following sunset,” Georgi added, looking like he felt sorry for him. “You’ll turn into sea foam.”

“So, if I stop Sara from being with that human, we can come home and you’ll return my tail?”

Georgi nodded. “For a price.”

“What price?”

“Well, it would have to be something very nice, since I’d be giving this up.” He stroked Michele’s tail again. “I’d need you to capture the heart of a human.”

Michele’s eyes widened. He’d have to…

“Only by possessing a human heart will you be able to return to your skin and become a merman once more.” He withdrew an intricate dagger from his collection. “Ever use one of these?” Michele stared at the blade in his hands. Could he really kill a human just to – most literally – save his own skin? “Now, we must hurry if you wish to stop your sister.”

Michele nodded. “What do I do?”

“Close your eyes.” He did as he was told. “This may sting a bit.” And suddenly, Michele felt a sharp pain near his fin. “There.”

His eyelids fluttered open. “It’s finished?”

“I’ve taken a scale.” Georgi held it up. “The others will join it soon enough, so you must swim as quickly as you can to the surface. For once you shed the final scale, you’ll be fully human and will no longer be able to breathe underwater.”

Michele nodded.

“Now, go!”

He didn’t hesitate. Michele took off, swimming up and toward the bay where he’d seen the humans. Each swish of his tail was sheer agony, but he pressed on, reminding himself that he was doing this for Sara. That he was saving her from herself. That she’d soon be safe if he could just keep going.

By the time Michele broke the surface, his tail was gone, two legs thrashing wildly in its place. They barely kept him afloat, but he managed to throw himself up onto a rock. He panted for breath, his lungs burning and his mouth gaping.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the pain in his lower half. He was human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, Mickey!! You made it! Now you just have to find Sara. (I hope she's close by)  
> Also, I hope everyone doesn't mind my Disney references that keep popping up. Honestly, they appear in most of my work, anyway. Disney and Friends quotes are my favorite fic easter eggs (if you'd call them that)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	4. Sea Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post this later tonight, but...I lied! Here it is!!  
> Shorter chapter to even these out, haha.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic Nerily~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

It was hard to tell how long Michele had laid there, the rough surface of the rock digging into his skin. He cracked open his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the sun and then pulled back to look around, acutely aware of the throbbing in his newly formed legs. They ached, both from the long swim and the transformation.

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he pushed himself up and toward the beach. His legs were like jelly beneath him as his toes brushed the soft, wet sand under the water. Finally, he made it and, still gripping onto the rock, he trudged forward, until the waves barely reached his knees.

Now everything hurt. His new legs shook under the weight of his body and his arms were sore from dragging him along. He glanced down and saw that his chest had been rubbed raw. His skin was pink and there was blood beading above the deeper scratches. He cursed and reached down to cup some water in his hands and rinse the blood away, but the motion caused him to lose his balance and topple over.

“ _Queste cazzo di gambe!_ ” he growled and tried to pick himself back up, but his legs didn’t cooperate. Still, after fighting with them for a good minute, he managed to get back on his feet. “Worthless…” he glared at the offending appendages and then blinked, head cocking to the side as he drew his brows down. He had a third, smaller leg between them. “What the hell is that?”

But he didn’t have time to worry about that because a splash caught his attention. He whipped his head to the side and spotted Sara hiding behind another rock on the other end of the beach. He wasn’t too late! She hadn’t found the human yet!

“Sara!” he called, but she didn’t hear him. He stepped out from behind the rock and made his way over, only tripping a few times. Then he was right beside her. “Sara-” he was cut off by a punch to the face. Michele reeled back with an indignant squawk, his hands flying to his injured nose.

He blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes and pulled his hands away, grimacing at the blood coating them. He glanced up at Sara, her eyes wide with shock. She opened her mouth, though no words came out. But of course, he’d nearly forgotten that the Sea Witch had taken her voice as collateral.

Sara reached for his hands and pulled him down toward the water. She rinsed them off as best she could and brought some up to his face. Michele hissed as the salt water touched his skin, but he put up with it until she was done. She gave him one last wipe and then cupped his jaw, mouthing, ‘I’m so sorry, Mickey.’

“It’s fine,” he lied, his nose still smarting. “It was an accident.”

Just then, a loud bark echoed off of the rocks. They both turned and spotted the furry human – or dog, he remembered – bounding over the sand and toward them. Michele ducked down and, when Sara didn’t immediately follow, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down with him.

She frowned up at him, but he shook his head, bringing a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes at that and he could pretty much read her mind. ‘I can’t speak, _stupido_.’

They waited, crouched behind the rock. Michele didn’t hear any more barking, so he chanced a glance. He peered over the top of the rock, eyes scanning the beach. He didn’t even see Makkachin anymore. He frowned and turned to speak to Sara, but when he did, he found the furry beast in question in his sister’s lap.

She was smiling, laughing silently as Makkachin licked her cheek. Michele growled, ready to throw the dog off of her, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Makkachin!” It was Emil.

No, no, no. He couldn’t let him find Sara. If he saw Sara, there was no doubt in Michele’s mind that Emil would instantly fall in love. Who wouldn’t? And once that happened, it was only a matter of time before they kissed and then…she’d be gone forever.

“Makkachin! Here boy!” he called. “Your master has supper ready!”

At that, the dog jumped out of Sara’s arms and splashed through the water back toward the sand. Michele waited, barely daring to breathe. He was certain the other man would take the dog to his master and then he and Sara could figure out a way to get back to the Sea Witch and forget this whole thing.

Well, that would have been nice, but the fates were not so kind. No sooner had Makkachin bounded away, did Sara follow him, popping out from behind the rock. Michele shot up, reaching out for her, but froze when Emil let out a startled squeak.

The Crispinos stared at him and he stared right back, Makkachin nipping at his hand for attention.

“Emil, did you find Victor’s dog?” another voice chimed in and they all turned to face Princess Mila as she walked toward them. “Ah, there he is.” She smiled down at him and then looked up at Emil. “What’s wrong? What are you looking…” She followed his gaze and froze. “At.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Michele saw Sara lift a hand and give a little wave.

“Oh, my goodness!” Mila took off her long jacket – which appeared much too stuffy for the warm weather, but Michele’s brain wasn’t responding fast enough to acknowledge it – and ran to them, placing it over Sara’s shoulders. “Are you two alright?” she asked. “Did your ship wreck? Did you wash up here?”

Sara opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Mila buttoned her jacket around Sara and brought a hand to her waist before leading her up the beach and toward a large building in the distance.

“You must have really been through something,” she murmured and Michele snapped out of his shocked trance.

“Hey, that’s my-”

“Emil! I’m taking her inside,” Mila called over her shoulder. “Please help him and, for goodness’ sake, cover him up, will you?”

Emil seemed to come out of his own frozen state, removing his billowy shirt and stepping closer to Michele. “I hope you don’t mind, but-”

“I _do_ mind.” Michele crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his chin defiantly. “Where is she taking my sister?”

“Oh, the princess?” Emil asked. “She’s bringing her into the castle.”

“I see.” He rubbed his chin. “Take me there.”

“That’s the plan.” Emil laughed and then cleared his throat when Michele glared at him. “Let me just, um…” Emil moved closer and wrapped the shirt around Michele’s waist, making sure his front was covered. “Seems like you lost your clothes at sea.”

Michele made a noncommittal grunt in response. It seemed saving this human’s life had turned out to be more trouble than it was worth.

“Well, shall we head in...side...” Emil trailed off, looking into Michele’s eyes.

“What?”

“Such an unusual color,” he said and then his own eyes widened. “It’s you!”

Ugh, Michele wanted to throttle this human. Couldn’t he just forget about the whole rescue, already? Michele had a sister to save.

“I thought I’d dreamed you coming here before, but-” He interrupted himself with a giddy laugh. “Now everyone will have to believe me.”

“Excuse me?” Michele quirked an eyebrow, not in the mood. The princess and Sara were already out of sight. He had to hurry.

“And that girl with you-”

“Her name is Sara,” he snapped.

“Right, Sara.” Emil smiled. “She’s the girl whose life you also saved, right?”

Michele couldn’t figure out if Emil was amazingly brilliant or a complete moron. Either way, he didn’t have time for this.

“May I also know your name-”

“Take me to my sister immediately,” he ordered and then jumped when he felt something cold and wet on his backside. He spun around and spotted Makkachin behind him, his nose up the back of Emil’s shirt. “Get back, beast!” he hissed.

“Sorry about that.” Emil whistled and the dog trotted over to him. He bent down and scratched Makkachin’s head. “See? He’s harmless.”

Michele sneered, but nodded. “Now, take me inside.”

“Of course.” Emil stood up. “Follow me.” He began walking toward the castle and Michele trailed behind, but his foot caught on a dune and his legs buckled, sending his sprawling onto the sand. “Are you alright?!” He bent down and grabbed Michele’s arm, trying to help him up.

“I’m fine. Don’t touch me,” he growled. Emil let go, holding his hands up and out of the way. Michele then did his best to stand up, but, after everything that had happened, he was too weak to rise. “I…I can’t get up,” he finally admitted, filled with shame.

“Then let me help you.” Emil moved closer, but paused. “Is it alright if I touch you?” Michele closed his eyes, breathing in harshly through his nose – which still hurt, by the way, Sara! – and then gave the affirmative. Emil gently placed Michele’s arm over his shoulder and helped him up. Then, to Michele’s surprise, he didn’t let go. He kept walking, supporting most of Michele’s weight as he hobbled beside him.

They walked in silence for a moment before Michele finally spoke. “Uh…thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Emil replied with a smile brighter than the sun. Michele's chest tightened and his cheeks burned, so he averted his gaze, barely mumbling out the words. Emil blinked and cocked his head to the side. “What did you say? Mickey?”

“Michele,” he corrected, the flush spreading down his neck. “You asked me for my name.” He glanced up. “It’s Michele.” The he cleared his throat. “Though, my sister calls me Mickey.”

“Well, Mickey,” Emil went on, seemingly oblivious to the way Michele’s entire face heated up in embarrassment, “Let’s get you inside and, uh, dressed.” Emil’s cheeks tinted. “Then we’ll fix you and Miss Sara a proper meal and you can tell us all about how you ended up on the beach.”

Michele swallowed thickly at that. He couldn’t just tell him that he'd followed Sara on land because his sister was in love with him and that they needed to kiss in order for her to become a human forever. No. He needed to think up a lie. And quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mickey...  
> And for those of you wondering why Emil took so long to recognize Mickey, well...let's just say, he wasn't looking at his _face_.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	5. The Crispinos of Napoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! This chapter isn't even a long one, but what with family visiting and such, it took a bit longer.  
> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Un-beta'd.  
> Please enjoy!!

Michele could practically feel the daggers Sara was glaring at him, but he continued avoiding her gaze, choosing instead to look at Mila and Emil as he spoke. They’d asked for their story and, boy, had he given them one. He told them that they were the son and daughter of a duke and duchess from a faraway country and were traveling to meet Sara’s future husband when a storm came and their boat was capsized.

“You’re lucky to be alive!” Emil said, hanging on Michele’s every word.

“So, you see, my sister is unavailable,” he went on, catching her almost shaking with rage in his periphery. “She is engaged and it was our parents’ dying wish to see her married, so-”

“You must miss him terribly,” Emil frowned, giving Sara an apologetic glance. At that, Sara shot out of her chair, nearly knocking it over. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Still, she slammed a hand on the table, lips forming the most obscene of curses directed at her older brother.

“Lady Sara, what’s wrong?” Mila asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose before returning to her seat. “Is it about the marriage?” She continued, stroking her arm soothingly.

“I’m afraid Sara is eager to get to her beloved so-” Michele was interrupted by a spoon flying toward his face. He dodged it in the nick of time.

“I think I see what’s going on here,” Mila said, looking between the twins. Michele froze. Had she seen through his lie? “It’s an arranged marriage, right?” She placed her hand over Sara’s. “Betrothals can be so frustrating,” she said with a shake of her head. “Yakov, my uncle, has been trying to marry me off for months!”

“And I have thus far been unsuccessful,” a gravelly voice added. They all turned and saw an older man with gray hair – most of which had begun to fall away – walking into the dining room to join them for supper. He sat down and began to eat, though he paused between bites and, without looking, asked, “Who are these two?”

“Oh, Yakov, let me introduce to you the Crispinos of Napoli, Duke Crispino and Lady Sara.”

Yakov glanced up, gaze shifting from one twin to the other. “Never heard of them.” He went on eating and then added, “Where the hell are Victor and Yuri?”

“Well, Vitya is packing for his trip to Hasetsu and Yuratchka is off visiting his friend’s castle in-”

“Oh, right.” Yakov said gruffly and shoved another forkful into his mouth. Michele watched him. Humans and their utensils. His gaze dropped his own plate which had remained untouched as he spun his yarn about his and Sara’s fake lineage.

The food certainly looked like something he’d eat, but it was dressed up with green stuff and there was a yellow sour thing beside it. Plus, the crab was hot and most certainly deceased already, but…to each their own.

After dinner, they were all to head to the drawing room for something warm to drink and to play some games – Emil had been really excited for that – but, as it turned out, only Michele, Sara, and Emil were sent out, as Mila said she needed to discuss something with Yakov, who appeared to be the head of the household. So, they followed the bubbly younger man as he prattled on about this and that.

However, they’d barely made it a quarter of the way down the hall when Sara grabbed Michele’s arm and gave it a mighty yank, throwing off his balance as she dragged him to the side. He turned to face her and drew back, her violet eyes unbelievably intense.

“Sara-”

She held up a finger, silencing him. Then she opened her mouth, tried a few soundless words, and then snapped it shut, throwing her arms up in frustration. After tugging on her hair, she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

“Sara-”

This time, when she held her finger up, the tip nearly brushed his nose. She didn’t need to say anything for Michele to get it. She was pissed, unbelievably so. Not only had he ruined her chances of getting that kiss, but he'd lied, which she hated above all else. Still, he’d done it for her own good. If Emil thought she was already spoken for, he would respect that – he seemed like a nice enough guy…for a human. So, that solved that problem.

Now Michele just needed to figure out how to get Sara to give up on him and come back to the sea. But she was even more stubborn than Michele was – and that was saying something – so it seemed his work was cut out for him.

After a bit, Emil turned around, probably wondering why they’d stopped.

“Sara was just thinking of going down to the beach,” Michele said and received a painful slap to the arm for it. “Oww.” He winced and brought it to his chest, shooting a glare her way. Sara, who looked pretty proud of herself, just stuck her nose in the air and caught up to Emil.

They’d barely sat down in the drawing room before Mila joined them, explaining that Yakov wanted to get to bed early and making a joke about how the elderly needed more sleep.

“Speaking of sleeping arrangements.” The princess cleared her throat. “We certainly want to give you two a place to stay until you’re feeling well enough to continue your journey, so…” She tucked some of her vibrant hair behind her ear. “The thing is, all of our guest rooms are currently in use, save for our smallest, and-”

“I completely understand.” Emil was the one to reply. “It would be unacceptable to have the Duke and Lady Crispino share such a tight space.” He bobbed his head once. “That’s why, Lady Sara, if you are not opposed, you may sleep in my-”

“Absolutely not!” Michele shot up, enraged. And here he thought Emil was a decent guy. Now the man was inviting an unwed woman into his room. And one who was, for all he knew anyway, engaged to another. “I’m not sure what sort of unsavory customs you all have here, but my baby sister is not going to sleep with you!”

Emil’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth agape. “Mickey, I didn’t mean-”

“If you only have one open guest room, I would prefer if Sara took it,” he said to Mila, who nodded. Then he narrowed his eyes at Emil. “ _I_ will share your room.” The other accepted, his face still showing shock. Michele gave a little cough and then returned to his seat.

There. That settled that.

However, sharing a room with Emil turned out to be an even bigger headache. After drinking some sort of putrid brown liquid – Michele would have to avoid that in the future – the four retired to their bedrooms. He made sure that Sara went to the small room next to the Princess’s – alone – and then followed Emil to theirs.

Human sleeping areas were strange. There was so much empty space and, off to the side, there was a very large rectangular slab that Emil had called a ‘bed.’ It was one of the few things Sara _didn’t_ have in her collection.

After stripping off his daytime clothes and changing into a pair of nighttime ones – honestly, why did humans go through the trouble? – Michele got onto the bed. He gasped when he sunk into the surprisingly soft surface. Then he resettled himself and found it to be quite comfortable.

Emil, who had been averting his gaze since Michele had begun undressing, finally spoke.

“You can take the bed, Mickey,” he said, still looking away. “I’ll just sleep on the-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Michele rolled his eyes. The bed was huge, far too large for one human. “Just sleep here.” He pointed to the vast space beside him.

Emil visibly swallowed. “If you’re sure-”

“I’m sure.” He was losing his patience. “Now hurry up. I’m exhausted.” And he sure was. He’d had a hell of a day. Chasing after his sister, being turned into a human, creating elaborate identities for both himself and his sister. Now all he wanted to do was sleep.

“O-Okay.” Emil changed quickly, making sure to face away the whole time. Michele didn’t watch him or anything, but he did notice the other’s build. He was taller than him – much to Michele’s irritation – and rather broad at the shoulders. But before Michele could study him further, the other turned around. “Ready.”

“Good.” Michele rolled onto his side and pulled the sheets up to his chin. It was just like using seaweed on cooler nights, but the fabric didn’t quite slide against his skin as smoothly. He was overcome with a wave of homesickness before he felt the bed dip and, despite their distance, Emil’s body heat seemed to seep through the blanket. Michele hadn’t realized he was cold until he felt that pleasant warmth. He sighed happily and then remembered himself. “And stay on your side,” Michele barked.

“Of course. I’m a gentleman,” Emil chuckled, though his voice sounded a little strained.

Gentleman, indeed. Michele scoffed. “Goodnight,” he said, hoping the other would take the hint and stop talking so he could finally get some rest.

“Goodnight, Mickey,” Emil replied with a yawn. The action was contagious and Michele found himself unable to resist a yawn of his own. Then he closed his eyes and, tired as he was, immediately drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'll spoil my own fic. Guess who doesn't stay on his own side.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	6. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not much happens in the chapters, huh? But I like taking my time with this story.  
> I hope you're all enjoying the pace as well! (I usually tend to rush things)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Nerily~♥  
> Please enjoy!

When Michele awoke, it was from the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages. He didn’t want to open his eyes as he snuggled closer to the amazingly comfortable warmth beside him. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling the other’s chest. He must have had another nightmare. That was the only time Sara let him sleep so closely beside her. But the odd thing was, he didn’t remember having a bad dream. In fact, for once, his sleep had not been plagued by visions of his parents. How he’d lost them. How he’d been powerless to save them.

Another thing he found strange was how warm it was. Not just the skin against his, but the overall feeling in the room. It was very warm and…dry.

Michele’s eyes snapped open, his breath coming in quick pants as he suddenly remembered everything that had happened the day before. He was on land, transformed into a human, and had sworn to protect his baby sister from—

He paused, drawing back from the warm body beside him.

Emil.  

Michele squawked and began crawling backwards across the bed in an attempt to get as far away from the human as he could. He didn’t make it very far, however, as his legs were tangled in the sheets. He kicked at them, but only succeeded in falling off of the bed, letting out an ‘oof’ when his backside came in contact rather suddenly with the floor.

He tore the sheets away and stood up, swallowing thickly as he stared down at Emil’s still slumbering form – he must have been able to sleep through anything. The other man was lying on his side, one arm stuffed under a pillow – the one Michele had been using, he realized – and the other resting limply on the mattress – about where Michele’s waist had been.

Michele flushed as he came to the realization that the delicious warmth and comforting feeling he’d been enjoying had not come from his sister’s familiar touch, but from Emil’s. It was embarrassing, improper, and…and…he didn’t like the way it made him feel. It was like his head was full of seaweed and his stomach and chest with jellyfish.

He decided at that moment that he didn’t want to stick around until Emil woke up. It was too embarrassing and, besides, he needed to check on Sara. With one last lingering look at the other’s chest, exposed by his unbuttoned night shirt, Michele walked out of the room.

Sara’s wasn’t too far, so he arrived fairly quickly. He wished he’d had time to calm down – his face still felt hot – but he could just blame his heavy borrowed clothing if she asked about it. Yes, that’s what he’d do.

Feeling surer of himself, Michele reached a hand up and rapped on his sister’s door. He waited, clearing his throat and willing his face to cool down. After a few seconds passed, he knocked again, growing impatient. But there was still no answer.

Michele suddenly got a bad feeling. What if something had happened to Sara? What if the Sea Witch’s spell had failed and Sara had reverted to a mermaid overnight and now she was trapped, landlocked, dry, and suffocating?

Without another moment’s hesitation, Michele threw the door open and rushed inside. “Sara?” he called, scanning the smaller bedroom. The bed looked slept in, but it was currently empty. He walked up to make sure, pulling back the covers and feeling the icy claws of panic gripping his heart. “Sara?” he tried again, but received no answer.

She was nowhere to be found.

Michele ran out of the room and back toward the one he’d shared with Emil. He knew that bastard had something to do with this. He probably – well, honestly, Michele didn’t know what he’d done, but he was sure it was something!

“Emil!” he barked as he stomped over to the bed. “Emil, get up!”

“Mmn…Mickey?” The other man rolled onto his back and gave a stretch before rubbing at one of his eyes. “S’morning ‘ready?”

“Stop acting innocent!” he growled. “Where is my sister?”

Emil blinked, drawing his brows down as he tried to process the question. “Lady Sara?”

“Yes, Lady Sara! My sister! Where is she?!” Michele was about to drag Emil and all his plesant warmth right out of the bed and down to the beach, ready to hold his head under the water until he gave up and told him where Sara was.

“I don’t know,” came the other’s response. “Is she not in her room?”

“Oh, of course! Her room! Why didn’t I check there first?” Michele hissed sarcastically. “Of _course_ she wasn’t there! Would I be asking where she was if she _had_ _been_?”

Emil, who still appeared to be half asleep, finally perked up, his deep blue eyes going wide. “Lady Sara is missing?”

“Yes!” Michele clenched his teeth together. “What did you do with her?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Emil said, holding his hands up in defense. “I was here all night w-with…with you.” His cheeks tinted and Michele cursed himself for thinking – even if only for a moment – that it was cute.

“Oh? And why are you so tired this morning, hm?” he asked. “Because you sneaked out in the middle of the night to deflower my precious baby sister?”

“What? No!” Emil’s face turned bright red. “I would never do that to you. Her. I would never do that to her,” he corrected, though Michele hadn’t really noticed the mistake. “I’m tired this morning because I had some trouble sleeping.”

“Likely story.” Michele folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “And I suppose Sara just up and kidnapped herself, did she?”

“I swear, Mickey.” Emil sat up, the sheets falling away. “During the night, you, um, got pretty close and it was hard to…” he trailed off, his face aflame.

Michele did remember waking up extremely close to the other man, so perhaps there was some truth to his story. Of course, the very idea of Michele being the one to cuddle up to some human was just ridiculous. No matter how warm and comfortable his chest.

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He needed to focus. Sara was still missing.

“Well,” he continued, his cheeks warm once again. “If it wasn’t you, then who, pray tell, absconded with my precious baby sis-” But the sound of their door hitting the wall behind them caught their attention.

Michele spun on his heel to face the entrance to their room. And there, looking very much alive and well in silken, flowing night clothes, was none other than his sister.

“Sara.” He ran over, engulfing her in a hug. “Where were you? I went to your room and you weren’t there.”

She said nothing, of course, but buried her face in his chest.

“I was so worried.” He stroked his fingers through her long hair and pulled her even closer. He’d almost lost her. She was the only family he had left and he’d nearly lost her. Again. 

“I’m sorry.” He and Sara broke apart and turned to see Mila standing in the hallway, one foot in the door. “Lady Sara had a nightmare and came to my bedroom. I should have sent her back, but she was trembling and I-”

Sara shook her head, placing a hand on Mila’s arm to calm her, then she faced Michele. ‘I’m sorry,’ she mouthed. His lower lip quivered as he blinked back the heat behind his eyes and just nodded.

“Thank goodness that’s solved!” Emil spoke up, looking a lot more relaxed than he had when Michele was accusing him of kidnapping his sister. Speaking of which, he should probably apologize, loathe as he wanted to.

“Emil, I’m-” but he was interrupted when Sara flounced back over to Mila’s side, gesturing excitedly with her hands and bobbing her head.

“Oh, right.” The princess smiled at her and then turned toward the men. “Sara assured me that you had a couple days before you needed to leave, so I offered to give her a tour of our kingdom.”

“That’s a great idea!” Emil cheered and Michele fought the urge to roll his eyes. Why would anyone want to see more human things? Of course, the moment he thought that, he realized that it was Sara they were talking about and there was no way she’d miss a chance to see humans in their natural habitat.

“Duke Crispino,” Mila addressed him, bringing him out of his own head. “Would you care to join us?” Both she and Sara were beaming up at him.

“I’ll pass, thank you.” He waved a hand in dismissal, ignoring the way his sister’s face fell. He would just let the girls go while he stayed back and thought of a way to-

“It looks like it’s just the three of us, then!” Emil clapped his hands together.

Michele froze. Wait. Emil was going? That meant that the princess would be a third wheel. Or, maybe she was in cahoots with Emil and was trying to get him and Sara together! Michele was not about to let his baby sister get a kiss from her human. Not when they only had two more days to hold out before the spell was broken.

“Lady Sara,” Emil was yammering on, “there’s a lovely bakery in the middle of the square that serves-”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Michele said firmly, drawing their attention. “I’m coming, too.

Sara brightened and his heart softened at the sight of it. She must have really wanted him to go. Well, in that case, it was doubly good. He could remind her how good they were together – without humans butting in! – and also protect her from Emil’s kiss.

It was perfect.

“Well then, we’d better get changed,” Mila said, her hands on her hips. “Lady Sara, come with me. I’m sure I’ve got something you can wear.” She nodded enthusiastically and followed behind her, stopping to look back and flash Michele the brightest smile he’d seen from her in ages.

“We should get dressed, too.” Emil wrapped an arm around his shoulder and then backed off when Michele shot a glare his way. “I, uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You can borrow some more of my clothes,” he said bashfully. “Sorry they’re a little long on you.”

Ugh. Another reason Emil annoyed him. Why, if Michele was in his real form, he’d tower over him. Well, maybe not on land, but…but still!

“Your clothing will have to do,” Michele said, interrupting Emil’s awkward, silence-filling chattering. The other man smiled then.

“I’ve got just the thing!” he said and then disappeared behind a small door in the corner.

A moment later, Emil pulled out a pair of violet trousers – Michele was learning the names – and a matching jacket with no sleeves which Emil called a ‘vest.’ There was a shirt, too, that he was supposed to wear beneath it. Michele would never understand humans and their obsession with layers.

“As I thought,” Emil mused once Michele had changed – he’d turned around to give him privacy, not that Michele cared, but apparently humans did. “It suits you.”

“Does it?” Michele noted that the sleeves and legs were a bit baggy on his shorter form, but the clothes weren't too unflattering, he supposed.

“Yes.” Emil straightened the vest and smiled softly. “It brings out your eyes.”

Something hot crept up Michele’s neck as his heart skipped a beat. He pulled back and averted his gaze, trying desperately to calm himself down.

“Right, well.” He cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously. “I’m sure Sara and the princess are waiting.”

“Of course.” Emil straightened his own clothing before rubbing his neck again. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey. Mickey. Please. Honey. Just...figure it out.
> 
> Next up! Day 2 and the tour~ Also, we learn a bit more about Emil ♥ (like, why he's there)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubest.tumblr.com)!


	7. Touring (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far and yet...nothing happens, haha.  
> Well, that's not true. Many things happen, but...well, just read it and you'll see.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Nerily for being my beta once again~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

By the time Michele and Emil had made it down the stairs – still a struggle for Michele’s recently-transformed legs – and out of the door, Mila and Sara were waiting for them beside a large wooden boat with wheels. Mila called it a ‘carriage.’

“About time you two got here,” the princess teased. “I’m sorry to say, you just missed Vitya.”

“Victor’s gone already?” Emil gave a slight frown – it didn’t suit him – and then added, “I didn’t get to say ‘goodbye’.” Something foreign bubbled up in Michele’s chest, but he pushed it down. “He could have waited.”

“Well, you know how he is.” Mila waved her hand dismissively. “He would have left last night if Yakov hadn't made him promise to actually _pack_ his things This time. Instead of sending a letter two days later requesting they be sent.” She laughed and Emil joined in. Michele didn’t get it.

“So, he’s off to…Hasetsu, was it?”

“Yup.” Mila nodded. “Got a good lead on his prince,” she explained. “And, of course, the moment he received the letter, he started grabbing this and that and going on about magic spells, curses, spinning wheels, and true love’s kiss.”

Both Michele and Sara froze, but the other two didn’t seem to notice. They just continued talking about that Victor person and his sleeping prince.

Mila stepped up into the carriage and Emil followed suit. Once inside, the princess reached for Sara’s hand, offering her help before Emil had a chance. Michele inwardly smiled. Maybe Mila was on his side, after all. Sara bowed her head in thanks and stepped up. Michele, on the other hand, ignored Emil’s offer of help, lost his footing, and would have fallen backwards onto the dirt road if not for a helpful press against his back.

He turned to thank his savior and blinked in surprise when he saw a familiar furry face.

“Vitya was in such a hurry, he left Makkachin behind?” Mila sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe how absentminded he is!”

“Oh, Makka can just come with us,” Emil suggested, patting his lap and smiling at the dog. “You want to go into town, don’t you, boy?” Makkachin barked happily and jumped into the carriage, landing on Michele’s lap. He let out a rather embarrassing and high-pitched squeak before Emil called the dog over to his other side.

“Alright, are we ready?” Mila asked, grabbing the reins. It was then that Michele noticed two very large animals at front of the carriage.

“What kind of dogs are those?” he muttered and Emil laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Good one, Mickey,” he said cheerily. “Those are the famous Feltsman Kabardin horses,” he said, gesturing grandly. “Some say Yakov used to ride them in shows when he was younger, but he denies it.”

“Yakov has to maintain his reputation as a stick in the mud,” Mila said with a snort. “Can’t have it getting around that he used to be a performer.” She gave a click and snapped the reigns and then they started moving. The sudden jolt startled Michele and he lowered his hands, one gripping the upholstered seat and the other – he looked down and then tore his hand off of Emil’s knee as though he’d been burned.

“They’re fast, aren’t they?” Emil asked, pretending the inappropriate touching hadn’t occurred. Michele silently thanked him and nodded. “I was surprised the first time I rode with Mila, as well.” He paused, lowering his voice. “She’s a bit of a crazy driver.”

“I heard that, Emil!” she said, glaring over her shoulder. The other man laughed and Michele’s heart did that fluttery thing again. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Sara, who, unlike him, seemed to be enjoying the ride immensely. She even went as far as leaning over the front of the carriage to pet the horses. Thankfully, Mila caught the bow on the back of her dress and pulled her back into her seat.

After a bit, they made it to a wider, much smoother part of the road. And, for that, Michele was thankful. The constant jostling and bumps were making him sick to his stomach. Makkachin barked at the sky as a flock of seagulls passed overhead.

“I’m surprised Yakov let you take the carriage after last time,” Emil mused.

“Well, what my uncle doesn’t know, won’t kill him,” Mila replied and Michele found himself wondering just what had happened last time and if he and Sara should jump from the carriage before history repeated itself. “Besides, he’s out on business today.”

They rode for a bit longer. Michele looked over at Sara. She was happily looking in every direction, taking everything in with the widest smile on her face. Michele couldn’t help but smile himself. He even found it adorable when Makkachin bounded over to her and placed his paws on her lap.

He thought about the humans they’d encountered so far. Mila was a princess. Yakov was her uncle, who seemed to be the head of the Feltsman household. Victor and the other one she’d mentioned were… Well, he wasn’t sure. He was curious, but didn't know how to ask. Then he remembered Mila saying something about betrothals at dinner.

“Is Victor your fiancé?” he asked her and then the cart veered to the side, nearly running off of the road. Mila whipped her head around, face showing shock before she burst out laughing. Then Emil started laughing, too. “Was I wrong?” Michele drew his brows down.

“Vitya is my _cousin_ ,” she said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “And, even if he wasn’t related to me, he’s head over heels for that prince I was telling you about.”

Oh. Michele’s cheeks burned. He’d forgotten about him.

“My other cousin, Yuri, also lives with us, but he’s gone off on his own adventure.” She sighed. “Honestly, he copies everything Victor does, it seems.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Emil bit back a snicker. “He’d absolutely lose it.” The two chuckled and Sara smiled, just as confused as Michele, just not one bit bothered by it.

“Is Emil your cousin, too?” The words were out of Michele’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Oh, no. Emil’s a…family friend,” she offered, but didn’t say anything else.

“I came to visit Mila for her birthday and they offered me a place to stay, so…” Emil trailed off and then shot up in his seat, pointing forward. “We’re here!”

Michele followed his gaze toward a group of buildings in the distance. The road they were on became bumpy again as the dirt changed to cobblestone. Michele’s stomach lurched, but, thankfully, they came to a halt.

“Who wants breakfast?” Emil asked and just as Michele was about to decline, the most delightful of smells filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes, his mouth watering. Whatever was producing that heavenly aroma…he had to have it.

Mila tied up the horses and helped Sara out of the carriage. This time, Michele took Emil’s offered hand. His legs were wobbly from the ride and his hunger made him eager to get to the source of the delicious scent. Makkachin barked excitedly and jumped from the carriage, running around to the back of the building. Michele was concerned for his safety, but Emil assured him that the owner often gave him scraps and his daughter would play with him while Victor was away. Michele had a feeling that he wouldn't see Makkachin again until they were leaving.

“This is the bakery I was telling you about,” Emil continued, sweeping his arm up to gesture to the sign. “I think you’ll enjoy it. They prepare authentic Neapolitan pastries here.” He grinned expectantly at the Crispinos and, when they didn’t give him his desired response, he continued. “From your homeland of Napoli?” he offered.

Michele blinked. That was a real place? He thought he’d made it up! Then again, it _had_ sounded very familiar. And, back when he, Sara and their parents used to travel from settlement to settlement, they did often linger by the shores and human villages.

He realized that he hadn’t spoke for a while and Sara certainly wouldn’t be able to help him, so he quickly cleared his throat and moistened his lips. “Oh. Great.”

That seemed to satisfy Emil. He opened the door to the bakery and even more of the scrumptious aroma wafted out, making Michele forget about his made-up dukedom and focus on his empty stomach.

“Four _Sfogliatelle_ ,” Emil ordered and then turned toward Michele. “I hope I’m pronouncing that right.” Michele gave him a tightlipped smile and nodded. He had no idea what he’d just ordered. It sounded like he asked for layered leaves…whatever that meant. “They may not be as good as back home, but they’re fantastic.”

“Which ones are those, Emil?” Mila asked as she and Sara took a seat at a table in the corner, Emil and Michele joining them.

“These are the ones that look like shells filled with cream,” he explained and Michele perked up.

Shells? As in…seashells? His stomach gave a mighty growl. He could definitely go for some oysters or clams right about now. The previous evening’s dinner  had been a bit of a letdown.

A moment later, the baker came by with four of the shells, setting the plate down in the middle of the table. Emil immediately grabbed one and brought it to his lips, pausing only when he glanced at Michele.

“What’s the matter, Mickey?” he asked with a slight frown. “Are they not the right kind?”

Mila and Sara had both picked one up and were happily munching on them. Michele wasn’t going to lie. He was disappointed. But the delicious smell was definitely coming from the pastry before him, so he’d give it a try.

He licked his lips nervously as he brought it to his mouth, inhaling its sweet scent before finally taking a bite.

It tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. The layers were light, sprinkled with a dusting of something sinfully sweet. And inside, oh, inside there was a type of filling creamier than sea urchin and ten times as delicious. It was smooth and flavorful. He didn’t even realize he’d let out a soft moan until Emil interrupted it.

“You like the custard?” he asked, his deep blue eyes bright.

Michele swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled, a genuine one, before nodding and continuing to eat the pastry. He wanted to thank Emil for the great suggestion, but he also wanted to finish eating. The other man seemed to understand and didn’t interrupt him again.

Once they were finished, and Michele had made sure to lick every bit of powder and cream from his fingers, Emil placed some coins on the table, and the four headed back outside.

“Oh, Sara! There’s a great shop over here.” Mila grabbed her hand and dragged her off. Michele normally would have chased after them, but he was feeling so content at the moment, he watched them go. Sara would be fine. Besides, he could see the shop from where they stood.

“Mickey, would you like to join them?” Emil asked.

“In a moment,” he replied. He faced the other man, surprise to see the softest of smiles on Emil’s lips. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Michele frowned. “What?” he asked again, not caring for the way the other hadn't properly answered.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Emil said. “I don’t know how you and Lady Sara managed to survive out at sea for so long, but you saved me twice and now you’re here and-” Then he paused, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Oh. Mickey, you’ve got a little-” He pointed to his lip and Michele wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

“I’ve got what?”

“Some of the cream. There’s a bit on your-” He pantomimed wiping his own face again and Michele lifted up a hand, rubbing at his lip. “No, not there, it’s-” And before Michele could stop him, Emil reached forward and brushed the pad of his thumb across his upper lip, sending a jolt of electricity from the place he touched down to Michele’s belly. “There,” Emil said, bringing his thumb to his lips and licking the custard off. Then, as if realizing what he’d done, he wiped his thumb on his vest, his cheeks turning bright pink. “Mickey, I’m-”

“It’s fine,” he lied, heart hammering in his chest. It wasn’t fine. It wasn’t fine at all! His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy and, worst of all, his face felt unbelievably hot.

“Hey boys!” Mila called, waving at them from the doorway of the shop. “Thanks for waiting.” She and Sara walked over. If they noticed how red their faces where, neither girl showed any sign of it. “Shall we begin the tour?”

 

Several hours later, they finally made it to what looked like the center of the town. Michele was certain that they circumnavigated the entirety of the kingdom before finishing at the town square. But they were there now and he was glad the tour seemed to be over.

In the middle of the square was a large fountain and, although he knew it was ridiculous, Michele really wanted to jump into it. He didn’t need to keep himself wet in his human form, but he missed the feel of water against his skin.

He’d have to remember to request another one of those ‘baths’ when they got back.

Apparently, the tour had taken its toll on Sara, as well. Because, the next step she took, her legs seemed to give out. Luckily, Mila caught her and helped her over to the edge of the fountain so she could take a seat and rest.

Michele’s own legs were screaming at him. Walking around for an entire day after only having _just_ gotten them probably wasn’t the best idea. He staggered forward, but stopped when he saw Emil extend his hand to him.

“Would you like to sit down, Mickey?” he asked, smiling in that way that made Michele’s stomach feel strange.

He batted his hand away and scowled. “I am perfectly capable of sitting down without your help, Emil,” he snapped and then took two steps before his legs buckled and he fell sprawling onto the cobblestones.

“Mickey!” Emil gasped and crouched by his side, but didn’t move to touch him. “Are you alright?”

He’d caught himself, so his hands took the brunt of it. Still, Michele was lying with his cheek pressed against the sandy stone – hot from the midday sun. He closed his eyes and tried to will his legs to move, but they wouldn’t listen. Finally, with a pathetic whimper, he opened his eyes and looked up at Emil. “I need help.”

Emil didn’t tease him about it. He gently scooped him up, just as he had at the beach, and walked him over to the fountain. Michele took a seat beside Sara just as music began to play.

The four turned and saw that a band had set up just across the square and several couples had already made their way out and started to dance. Michele glanced back at Sara and saw the wonder in her eyes. Human dancing was much different from how mermaids danced. It lacked fluidity and grace, but it had something else. Something he couldn't define. His gaze drifted back to the merry humans and he sighed.

“You two should probably rest for a bit,” Emil offered. Mila, who had walked off at some point, returned with two cups of water.

“Here.” She offered them to Sara and Michele. “You’re probably dehydrated.”

Michele would have laughed at that, but instead, he gratefully took the cup and greedily drank its contents, the cool water feeling amazingly wonderful on his dry throat.

While they waited, another song began to play. Michele watched as Mila grinned. “Oh, this is my favorite.” She turned toward Sara. “I promise I’ll teach you when you’re feeling up to it.” Then she grabbed Emil’s arm. “Let’s show them.”

“Fine, fine.” He chuckled as she spun him around. Then he placed his hand on her hip and held his other out for her to take. A beat later, they began moving, both knowing the steps and jumping and spinning. It would have looked completely ridiculous if it wasn’t so mesmerizing.

Sara clapped excitedly beside him, her violet eyes sparkling. Emil’s laughter drew his attention from his sister and back to the dancing couple.

“Mila, will you _let me lead?_ ” He snorted, his cheeks pink from the exertion. Then, he put both hands around the princess’s waist and lifted her into the air. She landed gracefully and they continued the dance.

Michele couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He found himself wanting to dance with them, as ridiculous as that sounded. But, no, that wasn’t right. He didn’t want to dance with _them_.

He wanted to dance with _Emil_.

Michele imagined the other man's hand on his hip, their fingers laced together as they twirled around the square, laughing. It caused his heart to ache and his chest to burn with some unknown emotion. And Michele didn't like it.

No, he didn’t like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to share as much about Emil as I'd planned in this chapter...BUT we'll learn more about him in Touring (Part II) coming up next!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	8. Touring (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank everyone for their patience. Not only was I sick (still am, technically), I also went on a mini-hiatus between chapter updates.  
> As an apology, please accept this double-length chapter!
> 
> Still, not a lot happens (but that's sort of this story in a nutshell, haha)  
> Beta'd by the lovely Nerily~ Please enjoy! ♥

The four spent the rest of the afternoon looking at shops in the town square. Mila mentioned something about a party the following day and wanting to get Sara a proper gown for the occasion – a gift – since she had washed up on their shore with nothing.

While the girls went off to the dress shop, Michele found himself alone with Emil once again. He’d managed to avoid the thoughts he’d had earlier about wanting to dance – how foolish! – but now that it was just the two of them, they resurfaced. And he didn’t have to wonder how those larger hands would feel on his waist because he knew. He’d woken up that way after all, surrounded by the other man’s warmth. Comfortable. Safe.

“Mickey,” Emil’s voice pulled him from his reverie. Michele’s face flushed.

“W-What?” he snapped, trying to slow his wildly beating heart.

“Would you like something, as well?” he asked, all bright smiles and sunshine, as usual. “Not a dress, of course.” He chuckled. “Unless you prefer-”

“What are you getting at?” Michele drew his brows down, in no mood to deal with teasing.

“Well, I, uh.” Emil’s cheeks turned a lovely rosy color. “It’s not that my clothes don’t look great on you, it’s just…for the party, maybe you’d like a new suit?” he finished in a slight bow, looking up at Michele sheepishly.

Oh. Well, Michele supposed it didn’t _hurt_ to get something to wear for the event. But he didn’t actually have any human currency on him. He opened his mouth to voice that, but Emil interjected.

“I’ll pay for it,” he said quickly, face pink. “I mean, it would be a gift. If that’s okay?”

Michele looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Was he just trying to butter him up? Get into his good graces so, when he finally did have a moment alone with Sara – _like Michele would let him!_ – Emil could woo her without guilt?

Although, unlike Sara’s other suitors, this one actually went to Michele first. Honorable, really. But stupid. And even if Emil _was_ a nice guy – a really great guy, actually…for a human – Michele could not give his sister to him. Not when she belonged in the sea with Michele.

“Emil-”

“There’s a great tailor close by,” he said, taking Michele’s hand in his. “If we hurry, maybe your suit could be ready today.” Emil looked excited and, although Michele knew he shouldn’t let his guard down, he nodded, going along with him and letting himself be swept away by the other’s enthusiasm.

Merfolk did not wear clothing. And Michele found the bulky cloth more of a hindrance than anything else. But, because it seemed customary for humans to parade themselves around in layers upon layers of thick, stuffy fabric, he’d gone along with it. So, when the tailor asked that he remove some of his clothing for measurements, Michele was all too happy to comply.

“Ah, Mickey, you can um-” Emil began, looking in every possible direction but at Michele. “-You can leave those on.” He pointed to the rather thin, loose-fitting short pants he’d been wearing beneath the other pair – humans and their layers! – his face bright pink once again.

Michele shrugged. He’d prefer to wear nothing, but if Emil was going to get all flustered like that, he supposed he could keep them on. For him.

The suit Emil had helped to pick out for him was made of a shimmering fabric, unlike anything else he’d seen in the shop. And, although he’d been without it for so long, it seemed, the color reminded Michele of his tail. Again, homesickness washed over him, his chest tight with longing.

He really should have been focusing on how to get Sara home. Not shopping with Emil. But, keeping Emil away from her was good – first-kiss-avoiding and magically speaking – though he couldn’t help but feel he was missing something.

As it turned out, the suit Emil had picked was almost a perfect fit. The tailor said he only needed to make a few quick alterations and that he would have it wrapped up for them shortly.

Tired from all the standing around, Michele didn’t even put up a fight when Emil led him over to a wide, cushioned chair just outside of the dressing rooms. He sat down and let out a contented sigh, but his eyes snapped open when the felt the upholstered bench dip and, when he turned his head, he found himself face to face with Emil.

“I just _knew_ that suit would look great on you,” Emil said with a soft smile. “Though, I’m certain anything in the store would have.”

Michele, unused to being stared at so openly, averted his eyes and cleared his throat, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips. “Thanks…” he managed, still feeling Emil’s eyes on him.

“I fear I’ll have to fight for your attention at the party tomorrow.” He caught Emil’s shaking head in his periphery. “Though, I suppose it’s not fair for me to keep you all to myself.” He turned then, flashing Michele another bright smile. The kind that made Michele’s heart skip a beat and his stomach twist in an odd, not-so-unpleasant sort of way.

Deciding that they’d talked enough about Michele in suits and Emil’s desire to be near him in such a state of dress, Michele tried changing the subject. “What kind of party is it?” he asked, and, after he did, he realized he truly was curious about it.

Did humans throw parties often?

“Oh, it’s for Mila’s birthday,” Emil explained.

“But, didn’t she already have a birthday party?” Michele furrowed his brow. He was certain that the party on the ship that he’d witnessed was for the princess’s birthday. In fact, she’d been gifted a large statue of herself in honor of it.

“Ah, yes, she did,” Emil answered. “But her Aunt Lilia was unable to attend.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “She was in another country on business, but _I_ think she just didn’t want to go on the ship,” he snickered, “She tends to get seasick.”

Michele nodded, not knowing who 'she' was or why it was important to mention her ailment quietly enough so others might not overhear.

“So this will be more of a formal affair.”

“Will the princess receive another statue?” He asked, wondering if they’d replaced the one lost at sea. It had been undamaged. Perhaps they’d simply fish it out and – “Why are you staring at me like that?” Michele blinked, realizing Emil had fallen silent.

“You’ve seen it?” The other man’s eyes were wide. “But Mila tossed it overboard…there’s no way…”

“Ah, oh, well.” Michele floundered. “That is, in the foyer, I noticed that she didn’t have one and, is it not customary to receive a statue for one’s eighteenth birthday?”

It was a stretch. A long shot. He just hoped that Emil would accept that as normal human rationale.

“Not typically.” Emil chuckled and Michele relaxed a bit. “I mean, maybe for rich folks like dukes and princesses.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and Michele could feel the warmth through the many layers he wore. “Though, I was just thinking,” he went on. “You saved me that night, but you and Lady Sara didn’t wash up until the following morning…”

Michele sucked in a breath, blood rushing in his ears as Emil starting putting together the pieces of the puzzle – the ones that filled the holes in Michele’s made-up backstory.

“How could you two have survived so long without-”

“Sirs,” the tailor interrupted them and Michele shot out of his seat.

“YES?!”

The older man blinked slowly, but continued. “The suit is ready now.”

Michele hurried over to the counter, even though it was Emil who’d be paying. He just wanted to get as far away from the other man as he could. Emil was smart – smarter than Michele had originally thought – and it was only a matter of time until he figured out that Michele and Sara weren’t who he’d told them they were.

 

Thankfully, Emil didn’t bring the subject up again. Even after he paid the man and he and Michele walked outside. He probably would have mentioned something if the girls hadn’t appeared before them, both smiling brightly, Mila carrying two large bags over her shoulder.

“I thought you were just getting a dress for Lady Sara to wear,” Emil remarked, barely concealing a grin.

“Well, I can’t help it if this one called out to me,” she replied, lifting one of the bags a bit and gesturing toward it with her head. “Besides, the colors coordinate,” she added and Michele didn’t miss the way the princess looked over at Sara, nor did he fail to notice Sara's faint blush.

That was puzzling.

But he didn’t get a chance to finish that thought because Emil clapped his hands together, Michele's suit hanging over his arm, and then announced, “Well, I’m starved. How about you?”

“Oh my, is it dinner time already?” Mila looked up at the sky, which was painted with the light golds and reds of early sunset. “I suppose we spent more time in the dress shop than we realized.” She frowned. “If we’re late, Yakov’ll tear his hair out,” she paused with a laugh, “What’s left of it, anyway.”

Emil and Sara joined in, but Michele just frowned. He didn’t get the joke.

“Well, I believe our chariot awaits.” Emil gestured grandly and began walking in the direction of their carriage – at least, Michele hoped he was. He’d gotten a bit turned around during their tour. The three followed Emil’s lead and, sooner than he’d expected, they reached the front of the bakery.

Makkachin greeted them, barking and hopping around inside of the carriage. He looked like the owners had given him more than just scraps and he now had a blue bow on the top of his head. The horses, too, had been brushed and taken care of. Mila and Emil must visit the baker’s family often.

“Oh, Vitya’s not going to be happy that we let Makka cheat on his diet,” Mila mused, stepping up and petting the dog as she did. “Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Again Emil and Sara laughed along with her – his sister albeit silently – and Michele’s frown deepened. He didn’t understand how they could get so much pleasure from their family member’s suffering.

“Mickey, are you alright?” Emil asked, speaking to him for the first time since their conversation at the tailor’s.

“Fine,” he replied and followed the girls into the carriage, managing to pull himself up this time. “Just tired,” he added when he noticed how Emil’s face had fallen at his short answer. “And hungry.”

Emil brightened and nodded. “Home isn’t too far away,” he said, joining him. “Of course, with the way Mila drives, it might be halfway through dinner before your stomach settles enough for you to actually eat.”

“I heard that!” Mila shot him a glare and Emil just laughed, a sound Michele was beginning to enjoy the more he heard it. It was warm and jolly and comforting. He allowed himself a small smile, but it was wiped from his face the moment they took off, Mila’s driving living up to its reputation.

 

 

When they arrived at the Feltsman household, it was nearly dark.

One more sunset to go, Michele reminded himself. He’d kept Sara safe so far, but there was still time and a party before the spell would be broken. Of course, if she waited until the last minute, Michele would be in a bit of trouble himself. If he didn’t retrieve his tail before the following sunset, he was going to have to capture a human’s heart to trade for it.

He shook the negative thoughts away. First, he’d stop Sara from kissing Emil. Then he’d worry about his own safety. Hers was the most important.

They shuffled inside, Michele’s legs sore from all the walking they’d done. Emil and Mila set their bags down in the foyer beside Makkachin, who barked happily and gave them a sniff. And when Michele looked back, both the bags and the dog were gone, no doubt taken by the amazing amount of servants in this place. He heard excited yipping in the distance, signaling that Makkachin, too, was about to get dinner.

There was no time to ‘freshen up’ as Mila had put it, so they went straight into the dining room. This time, Yakov was already seated, waiting for them. He looked up from his paper and grunted.

Mila opened her mouth. “Sorry we’re-”

“Late,” a shrill voice interrupted her. “First Vitya sends a letter saying that his dog’s escaped from his traveling crate. And now this.”

They all turned just as a thin woman with a pinched face and a no-nonsense expression walked into the room and took a seat across from Yakov.

“Sit down before it gets cold,” she instructed. Mila and Emil moved immediately, going to their assigned spots. Sara and Michele exchanged glances and then joined them. “I see Young Master Nekola is here again,” she noted, steepling her fingers. “Good.”

Michele looked over at Emil, but the other man continued to face the older woman.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said, sounding very unlike himself. Michele frowned.

“And I see we have two guests.” She turned and eyed Sara and Michele, her thin brows raised as she waited for an explanation.

“Aunt Lilia,” Mila began and Michele noticed how she used her title, unlike with Yakov, “This is Duke Crispino of Napoli and his sister, Lady Sara.”

Lilia lowered her hands to rest on the table. “Duke?” she repeated, her cold gaze on Michele. “Am I to assume you’re married?”

“Lilia-” Yakov began, but she hushed him.

“No, Madam,” Michele answered, unsure how to address her.

“Their parents…” Mila trailed off, offering Sara an apologetic glance. “He is the master of the house, as I understand it.”

“An eligible bachelor staying the night in my home?” she mused, her mouth turning up a bit at the corners. “I don’t suppose you’ve got the two of them sharing that tiny guest room, have you?” She asked Mila.

“Oh, no!” she returned, eyes wide. “Lady Sara has taken the guest room and Duke Crispino is in Emil’s room.”

“He is?” Lilia quirked a brow. “And where, pray tell, is Emil sleeping.”

Michele didn’t know what all the fuss was about. As long as Emil wasn’t staying in the same room as Sara, he didn’t see a problem with their current sleeping arrangements.

“We’re sharing a room, Ma’am,” Emil answered, his cheeks tinting pink again.

“I see.” Lilia sighed, glancing between the two of them. “Pity.” Then she reached for her spoon and began to eat. The others followed suit.

They all ate dinner in silence.

 

Once they’d eaten, Lilia and Yakov retired for the night, leaving the four alone, but not after a stern look toward Emil from the older woman.

“What was that about?” Michele asked, unable to take the unusual silence.

“Aunt Lilia is…hard to handle, right?” Mila offered with a weak smile. “She’s actually quite kind just…” she paused, thinking of the right word. “A little intense.” Sara nodded beside her.

“What’s wrong with Emil and me sharing a room?” Michele went on, not liking the disappointed look the older woman had given them once that had been announced.

“Oh, it’s not what you think,” Mila said. “Remember how I told you that Yakov has been trying to marry me off?” she asked and Michele and Sara both nodded. “Well, Lilia is just as bad, if not worse.” She sighed. “When she heard you weren’t spoken for, she immediately assumed you were a suitor.”

A suitor? For the princess?

“Me?”

“But, _obviously_ you’re not interested in _me_ , so she let the subject drop.”

Lilia had certainly gotten that right. Michele wasn’t interested in the princess. His only interest was in the well-being of his precious baby sister. He didn’t have time to be someone’s suitor.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” Mila stretched her arms over her head and yawned as if to prove her point. “Lady Sara, will you be alright in your room tonight?” she asked and, even though Michele wanted Sara to nod and walk off, he had a feeling she wouldn’t.

Just as he predicted, Sara lowered her gaze, frowning slightly as she shook her head.

“Afraid of more nightmares?” Mila gripped Sara’s chin and tilted her head up, brushing her fingers through some of Sara’s long hair in a soothing fashion.

Michele’s chest tightened at the familiar touch, but he tried to ignore the feeling. Mila was comforting her. Sara was obviously allowing it. What harm could it do?

Besides, if Sara was with Mila, she’d be safe. Honestly, he never liked the idea of his sister sleeping alone in the first place.

“We’ll retire as well,” Michele announced, getting the girls’ attention. “Sleep well, Sara,” he breathed and then began walking down the hallway to Emil’s room, the other man following behind.

Once they were inside, Michele changed out of his layers upon layers of clothing and into his equally as thick night clothes. He wanted to sleep without them, but he knew Emil wouldn’t like that, so he’d bear with it for one more night.

He turned and saw Emil doing the same, going through the motions until he, too, was ready for bed.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Michele said, frowning.

“Oh?” Emil blinked. “Have I?”

“Yes. You normally go on and on incessantly,” he replied. “What’s the matter?”

“Just thinking.” Emil gave a little shrug.

“Thinking so hard that it leaves you unable to speak?” Michele sat down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Out with it.”

Emil hesitated and Michele growled impatiently.

“Is it about Madam Lilia being here?” he asked. “About us sharing a room?” His heart sank. “Would you prefer that I leave?”

“No!” Emil shouted, eyes wide. “I mean,” he lowered his voice, “No, that’s not it.”

“Then what?” Michele frowned.

“You and Lady Sara…Princess Mila…” He sighed. “You’re part of a different world than I am.”

Michele’s heart stuttered in his chest. What was Emil getting at? Had he figured it out?

“You’re a duke and I’m…” he trailed off, looking down.

Oh. He was upset about his placement in the human hierarchy.

But…didn’t he live in the large house with the princess and her cousins? Mila had said they weren’t family, but he must be important to have been invited to stay here.

“Emil.” Michele called him, patting the empty space beside him on the bed. “Come.”

Emil obeyed, sinking into the mattress. It was odd to see him down. He was always smiling and laughing and brightening the room. But now he was solemn and, although Michele knew that all people – humans included – were allowed to feel different emotions, something in his chest ached at seeing the other man this way.

“Now,” Michele began. “What _else_ have you been thinking about?”

“Just you, mostly,” Emil replied, giving him a crooked smile. Michele’s stomach flipped and his heart stuttered in his chest as his nightwear became suddenly very, very stifling.  He thought Emil was upset about his social standing. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Well, first I was thinking about how you aren’t engaged or anything,” he said, moving so he was lying on his side. He propped up his head on his elbow and continued. “I mean, I understand securing your sister’s future with her betrothal, but it’s amazing that you haven’t found anyone.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Michele glanced over his shoulder at him, drawing his brows down and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, not at all!” Emil apologized. “It’s just…I’m surprised.”

Michele raised an eyebrow, but let the other speak.

“And then I got to thinking about how you saved me-”

“Emil-”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to ask you for details.” He grinned and Michele felt relieved until Emil went on. “And I came to a very chilling conclusion.”

Michele froze. “Is that right?”

“Yes.” Emil beamed. “You’re quite the mystery, Michele Crispino.”

“A mystery? Me?” Honestly, Emil was the true conundrum. “And what about you?” he challenged, dropping his arms and leaning back. “I know nothing about you, nor how you came to live here.”

Emil looked down and Michele feared he’d overstepped.

“Do you really want to know?” the other man asked, glancing up at him. Michele nodded and angled his body so he could face him.

“I’m curious, but you don’t have to tell me, if you don’t wish to.”

Emil startled Michele by taking his hand in his, pulling it closer to him and absently toying with his fingers as he spoke.

“I want to,” he breathed. “But, after I tell you, you must promise that you won’t think any less of me.”

Michele scoffed. “Emil, I promise I could not think any less of you if I tried.”

The other man laughed at that, his usual cheerfulness returning nearly at full power. “That’s very reassuring, Mickey, thank you.”

“Of course.”

Emil’s laughter subsided and he took a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh. “Okay. It all started when I was eight years old...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Emil. You precious sunshine child. What happened to you?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	9. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Thanks again for being patient while I worked on a bunch of other projects.  
> Even though it's been less than a week, I still feel like I made you wait, so...here's another long chapter!!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and fabulous Nerily~♥  
> Please enjoy!!  
> HAPPY (ALMOST THE LAST DAY OF) MERMAY!!

“I used to visit the Feltsmans a lot as a kid,” Emil said, giving a small smile, his eyes still downcast as he gently massaged Michele’s palm with his thumb. “My family owns a pretty big horse farm back home,” he explained.

Michele nodded, even though the other wasn’t looking. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just kept looking at their joined hands, following the motion of Emil’s fingers.

“Remember what I was saying about Yakov—er—Mr. Feltsman’s famous Kabardin horses?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “For a while, he was considering cross-breeding them with our Kinskys.” A fond smile curled the corners of his lips. “They’re beautiful, Mickey.” Then he cleared his throat and continued. “Ya—Mr. Feltsman did a lot of business with my uncle on the farm, but for any meetings here, they sent my father.

“After hearing all about the gorgeous Kabardins, my mom and I begged to join him,” he said. “My mother, she…she always loved horses. She would have inherited the farm if not for my uncle, her brother.

“Anyway,” he went on. “I met Mila and the two of us really hit it off.”

Something strange and almost painful swelled in Michele’s chest and swirled into his stomach, but he pushed it down. He was supposed to be focusing on Emil’s story.

“We were infamous, really,” Emil chuckled. “Apparently Mila had already established quite the reputation before I came along.” He shook his head. “Come to think of it, everything had always been her idea.”

Michele could relate to that. Sara was always the one getting them into trouble. She would often be the first to explore a wreck, even before their parents reached the waterlogged wooden frame. Michele wanted to hang back, wait until it was safe, but he couldn’t leave her alone, so he followed close behind, hovering.

“Once, Mila decided we shouldn’t have to wait until after supper to have dessert, and so she convinced me to sneak into the kitchen.” He gripped Michele’s hand. “Oh, Mickey, the trouble we got into! Victor caught us before Madam Lilia could, but we’d already eaten half our weight in pastries.”

He could picture a tiny Emil, bright eyed and mischievous, crumbs all over his face, and his belly round. The image made him huff out a laugh, which he covered with a cough.

“After that, I thought we’d be sent to bed without dinner, but Madam Lilia said that wouldn’t be a proper punishment, so she made us sit at the table and eat double portions.” He looked up, pulling a face. “Let’s just say, my stomach still churns a bit whenever I see stuffed cabbage.”

“Serves you right,” Michele said before he could stop himself.

Emil grinned up at him. “It’s no wonder Madam Lilia likes you,” he said and then picked up where he left off. “So, yes, Mila and I were the infamous duo up until we turned twelve.” Emil’s face fell and Michele found himself wishing for his smile to return. “I’d gone sailing a few times with Mila,” he said, voice somber. “I’m from a landlocked country, so it was really exciting to be out at sea.”

Something cold crept up Michele’s spine, but he didn’t interrupt.

“For my twelve birthday, I begged my parents to let me take them sailing.” He looked down again. “My father had never set foot on a boat and my mother, who tended to get seasick just _looking_ at the lake, had been so reluctant to agree.

“But I kept pushing and pushing.” Emil sighed. “And when they finally approved, I didn’t even wait for Mila and the others. I mean, I’d learned everything from her and it was just going to be once around the inlet…” he trailed off.

That icy feeling returned and Michele squeezed his hand. “Emil-”

“We were having such a good time,” he breathed. “Mom was shaking, either from excitement or the cold.” Tears began to pool in his eyes.

“Emil, you don’t have to-”

“I thought it would be okay to take them out past the rocks,” he continued. “I knew the way.” Emil finger’s gripped Michele’s again, his hand trembling. “I didn’t notice the storm clouds from the shore.” He pressed his forehead against their joined hands and warm droplets fell onto Michele’s skin. “The waves were so rough and it was too dark to see a thing.”

Michele hesitantly reached his other hand out, pausing for a moment before he stroked Emil’s hair in a soothing fashion, just as he did when Sara would awake from a nightmare.

“The boat capsized and I…don’t remember much after that,” Emil said, voice almost a whisper. “When I woke up, I was on the beach and my parents…” He pulled back, tears dripping down his face. “When I finally managed to get back up to the house, Madam Lilia greeted me at the door in her nightclothes,” he said. “She scolded me for getting water and sand all over the foyer, but then…it was like she _knew_.”

Michele lowered his hand and brushed some of Emil’s tears from his cheek. His heart ached. The feeling of loss, of regret, he knew it well.

“They searched the beach that night and sent boats in the morning, but…we never found my parents.” He choked on a sob. “If I hadn’t have begged them to-”

“Emil,” Michele interrupted, surprised at his own sternness, though he didn’t back down when Emil looked up at him with wide, cobalt eyes. “You mustn’t blame yourself. It was an accident.”

Emil’s lower lip quivered, but he didn’t argue. Michele wanted to say more, he just couldn’t think of what. There was hardly a night that went by where he didn’t dream of his own parents’ capture. He’d blamed himself for it, too. If he and Sara hadn’t been playing so close to the surface or if they’d come back to their cave for dinner on time. There were a thousand things that could have gone differently and they might still be alive.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the pads of Emil’s fingers on his cheek, brushing away the dampness there.

“And you began living here after that?” Michele asked, urging him to continue and hoping he wouldn’t bring up his own tears.

“No.” Emil shook his head. “I didn’t move in with them permanently until this year,” he explained. “I spent summers here for a while. Mostly because my uncle didn’t know what to do with me.” He heaved a sigh. “He could barely look at me after it happened. I…I think he always blamed me-”

“ _Emil_ ,” Michele scolded again.

“Or maybe it was because I look so much like Mom.” Pain washed over his face. “But he never forgave me.”

“I’m sure he-”

“He passed away a few months ago,” Emil said, taking a breath in through his nose to calm himself. “I was able to stay at the farm until it was sold.”

Michele’s eyes went wide. They sold his family’s farm? His only home?

“My mother and father only worked for my uncle, so, even though I’m already eighteen, I could stake no claim on the property.”

Then, things became clear to Michele. Like, why Emil was living here, of all places, even though he wasn’t related to the Feltsmans. And why he thought so little of himself.

“Emil.” He cupped the other’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact. “I understand.” They were two simple words, but as he searched Emil’s eyes, he saw something in them. The warmth and brightness that always shined came back.

It took him by surprise when Emil sat up and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. Michele opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped when Emil mumbled something against the crook of his neck.

“What?” he wheezed, unable to breathe properly with the way the other held him.

“Thank you, Mickey.”

Warmth spread through his entire body and Michele allowed himself to hug back, resting his chin on the top of Emil’s head. “You’re welcome.”

 

 

The next morning, Michele awoke to what was slowly becoming a very familiar warmth. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Emil’s arms were wrapped around him, the other’s body pressed flush against his. It was comfortable and, once again, Michele had enjoyed a night free of nightmares.

He didn’t fight it, but snuggled closer to Emil’s chest. He’d just explain it away later. He tended to move around in his sleep, after all.

“Good morning.” Emil’s raspy voice startled him.

Michele pulled back, face ablaze.

“Did you sleep well?” Emil asked, rubbing one of his eyes and stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. Michele stared at the other’s chest – which was bare again – and wondered how someone who was so insistent upon Michele wearing those heavy human layers of fabric, could turn around and shed his own clothing in his sleep. “Today’s the party.” Emil smiled lazily and stuffed an arm back under his pillow, rubbing his face into the linen. “What do you want to do before that?”

Clearly Emil was not yet fully awake.

“Um…” Michele faltered. Would they go into town again? The cream-filled pastries they’d had the morning before _had_ been delicious. Or maybe… As foolish as it sounded… “You could take me sailing?”

At that, Emil’s head shot up. He turned wide eyes on Michele, his mouth agape. “Mickey-”

“What’s the matter?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t want to?”

“Well, I…after last night-”

“It’s not as though you haven’t been sailing since, right?” Michele leaned closer and rubbed a hand over the rough stubble on Emil’s cheek. Michele knew he had. After all, he’d saved Emil’s life twice now. Clearly, the other man wasn’t afraid of the water.

“But what if I-” Emil began, but Michele put a finger to his lips.

“It’s daytime and the weather is clear.” He glanced out the window to confirm. “Just once around the inlet.” He could sense the other’s hesitation, so he pressed on. “We won’t go past the rocks and I’m a strong swimmer, remember?” Well, under normal circumstances, but Michele was sure his human body would be fine.

“I’m not,” Emil gave a shaky laugh. “I wouldn’t want you to have to save me again.”

Michele’s lips curved up in a smile he couldn’t hide. “Just don’t fall out of the boat.”

 

 

Emil made sure they were more than prepared. After breakfast, he spoke with one of the cooks, who returned with a basket for them. Michele couldn’t help but notice the looks both Sara and Mila gave him when Emil announced that they were going for a sail. They smiled and Mila whispered something in his sister’s ear. He furrowed his brow, but their gossip was soon forgotten when Emil took his hand and led him outside.

The boat was small. Emil called it a ‘dinghy.’ It had no sails, but two ‘oars’ that they were supposed to use to ‘row.’ They stepped inside and Emil placed the basket between them along with two ‘flotation devices.’

Oh, Sara didn’t have any of those in her collection. Perhaps, once they were done with this whole ordeal, he could give one to her as an apology for stealing her human away.

He looked up at the sky. There were several hours until sunset. He had plenty of time. He’d just cheer Emil up and then they could head to the party, where Michele would show his sister that they didn’t belong in the human world and then take her back home.

It would be easy.

Emil did all the work – or ‘rowing’ – which was a relief. Michele’s entire body was still sore from all the walking they’d done the day before and he didn’t want his arms to burn like his legs had.

“You know,” Michele mused as they paddled by a tide pool. “I asked you to take me sailing.”

“Baby steps,” Emil replied and Michele drew his brows down.

“What does that mean?” He narrowed his eyes.

Emil just laughed and shook his head. “Never mind, Mickey.”

Michele was just about ready to tell him off for whatever human joke he’d made, but he stopped when a shadow covered them. He looked up to see a canopy of trees overhead, blocking out the sun. They were much thicker than the ones he normally saw by beaches.

“What is this place?” he asked, taking in the strange birds that flitted about between green strands of what looked like seaweed which hung down from the braches above.

“The lagoon,” Emil replied, continuing to row. “I know you said the inlet, but since I’m already diverting from your original request...” He chuckled.

“Yes, very amusing,” Michele responded, leaning over and resting an elbow on the side of the boat. He was pretty sure this was the one he’d thrown Emil back into when the idiot nearly drowned himself a second time. He recognized the weathered wood.

They continued on until they reached a bank. Emil stepped out of the dinghy and pulled it up onto the soft sand.

“What’s this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought it might be nice to have a picnic,” Emil said, reaching back into the boat for the basket and extending his other hand out to Michele. “Aren’t you hungry?”

As if on cue, Michele’s stomach gave a loud gurgle. Had they been out that long? It felt like they’d just left the beach.

Emil helped him out of the boat and onto the sand, where he set out a blanket and began pulling things from the basket. Michele sat down opposite, unsure what to do with his legs. He decided he’d sit like he used to, tucking them under his body, his fin – well, feet – off to the side.

“I love these,” Emil said, handing him what appeared to be another pastry.

“Dessert first again?” Michele asked, remembering Emil’s story from the night before. The other man’s cheeks tinted and he shook his head.

“This one’s savory,” he clarified, thrusting it into Michele’s hand. “It’s called a _pirozhok_ ,” he explained. “It’s traditionally filled with meat.”

Meat, not fish, huh? Michele frowned, a little disappointed.

“But these are a local favorite,” Emil went on, taking a big bite of his. “Lobster, crab, and crème.” Just then, Michele caught a heavenly whiff of the delicious filling. His mouth watered and he brought the _pirozhok_ up to his lips. He moaned as he chewed. It was even better than the sweet ones from the day before.

When he opened his eyes, Emil was staring at him. “What?” he asked, his mouth still full.

“N-Nothing.” Emil looked away and continued to eat his lunch.

After a few more of those pastries, they drank a light-colored wine accompanied by some land version of sea grapes. They were much sweeter than the grapes back home and Michele eagerly ate his helping and half of Emil’s.

“We’d better get back soon,” Emil said, patting his stomach. “Madam Lilia will not be pleased if we’re late to the party.”

Michele had almost forgotten. He stood up, his legs a little wobbly from having been seated for so long. Emil immediately caught him before he could stumble. “Thank you…” Michele said, face hot.

The ride back seemed even shorter. And Emil was tying up the boat before Michele knew it. It was odd, but he didn’t want to get out. Even though he was only floating atop the ocean, he felt more at home in the small boat.

Emil pulled the oars from the water and set them on the dock, then he stepped a foot back into the boat and reached for Michele’s hand, his signature bright smile on his face. Michele was about to take it, when he noticed that the basket was still in front of him. Emil must have noticed it, too, because they both reached for it at the same time.

They bumped foreheads and Michele glanced up to rebuke him, but he forgot what he was going to say when he realized how close Emil’s face was. He could feel the other’s warm breath on his lips, smelling of the sweet grapes and wine. And Michele found himself wondering if his mouth tasted just as sweet.

He leaned closer, his breathing shallow and his heart racing. Then Emil was gone, leaving only empty air in front of him. Michele blinked and realized Emil had grabbed the basket and stepped back up onto the dock, his face completely pink.

“W-We should…get inside,” Emil said, looking anywhere but at him. Michele nodded, his own cheeks warm as he climbed out of the boat, only tripping and falling against Emil once before he straightened and made his way inside.

 

 

They both acted like it hadn’t happened and, for that, Michele was grateful. They didn’t have enough time to discuss it anyway, since they had to be ‘ _dressed and downstairs promptly_ ’ – Lilia’s instructions the moment they walked into the house.

As usual, Emil faced away while Michele changed. The suit, despite having more layers than his usual attire, was much cooler. Perhaps it was the thinness of the shimmering fabric. Whatever it was, it felt nice and it fit him perfectly. He really needed to thank Emil for not only paying for it, but for picking it out, as well.

“Emil-” But once again, Michele was speechless. He turned to find Emil dressed in a suit of deep blue. It matched his eyes and hugged his form in ways his looser clothing did not.

“How do I look?” Emil asked, throwing his arms out and striking a pose. Michele moistened his lips, searching for a proper response, but none came. “Yours fits perfectly,” Emil continued, walking over to him. “This color is…” he trailed off, staring deeply into his eyes. The intensity was too much for Michele and he pulled back.

“I’m…going to go check on Sara,” he said and quickly strode out of the room.

He cursed himself for getting so flustered. It must have been because of his thoughts on the boat. About how Emil’s lips looked so soft and… He shook his head. He was supposed to be stopping Sara from kissing him, not thinking about kissing Emil himself.

Michele stopped when he heard Sara’s door open. She stepped out into the hall in an exquisite crimson gown. It looked very much like the one Mila’s statue had been wearing, but it somehow suited Sara perfectly. Almost as if _she_ was a princess. She looked flawless, perfect, absolutely-

“-gorgeous,” Mila’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Lady Sara, you look even prettier than you did in the shop,” the princess complimented. She, too, wore a gown, but hers was a lovely aqua color and the bottom wasn’t as layered as Sara’s. It clung to her legs like a second skin before flaring out just at the bottom.

Michele thought it would be rude to continue to stand there unnoticed, so he moved to step forward and clear his throat. However, he didn’t make it that far. He froze as Mila lifted her hand and stroked her fingers through his sister’s hair.

“You are so beautiful, Lady Sara,” she whispered and Sara ducked her head and blushed. “Now, let’s go before Aunt Lilia has a conniption.”

Michele stared after them, noting the way Mila held Sara’s hand in hers as she led her toward the stairs. Then it hit him so hard he nearly lost his balance.

How _had_ he missed it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Mood: Trying to describe exactly how I want Sara and Mila's dresses to look while being in the POV of a merman...
> 
> 9 chapters and you're just now getting it, huh? Oh, Mickey...  
> Next up, Mila's party, a visit from an old "friend," and a (not so) shocking confession!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	10. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally back to the regular chapter length. (Those last two were so long!)  
> I hope you all enjoy this one! :D (remember that angst tag?)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Nerily~  
> Please enjoy!!

Michele was still standing in the hallway, staring at the spot where Sara and Mila had just been. How could he have missed it? Was he truly so blind? But, then again, they’d _only_ been holding hands.

No. Michele knew his sister. That wasn’t a look she’d ever given any of her suitors. She looked at Mila like…

He brought a hand to his forehead, gently massaging the ache that began to grow there.

Maybe he was imaging things. Still, if he was _right_ and it wasn’t _Emil_ that Sara was interested in, then all of his interfering had been done in vain.

But wait! Sara, as far as he could tell, still lacked the ability to speak, which meant that she and Mila had not shared a kiss yet. It wasn’t too late. He just had to keep the two separated until sunset. He could do that.

“There you are, Mickey,” Emil greeted, startling him when he placed a large hand on his shoulder. “With the way you ran off, I thought-” but he paused, stepping around to his front, concern written all over his face. “Mickey, are you unwell?”

“I’m…fine…” Michele said, gaze drifting back over toward the stairs. That didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears.

“If you aren’t feeling up to going to the party, I can-”

“No, no,” he said quickly, waving his hands and finally looking at Emil properly. If he didn’t go to the party, he wouldn’t be able to stop Mila from kissing Sara, and if the two shared a truly passionate kiss, Sara would become a human permanently. And Michele…

“Mickey?”

“I’m sorry, Emil.” He cleared his throat and forced a smile. It felt awkward on his face. “Let’s head downstairs.”

Michele knew that Emil was not fool. Cheerful and silly, perhaps, but not foolish. He could feel Emil’s gaze on him the entire walk to the ballroom, but he dared not look up. Something about those deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean’s depths, always made Michele weak. And he’d surely let something slip if he spoke to him now.

When they arrived at the double doors, they were greeted by a few members of the staff Michele had only seen flitting about. They bowed low and allowed them entry. Michele didn't know if he should bow in return, so he bobbed his head and strode inside, Emil right behind him.

Music was playing, different from what Emil and Mila had danced to in the town square. It was slower and deeper and Michele was certain that if he listened to it long enough, he would probably doze off.

He immediately scanned the room for any sign of the girls. He needed to keep an eye on them if he was to complete his mission. He thought he spotted Mila’s bright hair, but it was just feathers atop another woman’s head.

“Wow, Madam Lilia sure knows how to throw a party,” Emil said and Michele wasn’t sure whether or not he meant it. “Are you hungry, Mickey?” he asked, gesturing toward a table piled high with every type of human food imaginable.

Michele’s stomach growled, but he shook his head. “I’d like to find my sister first.”

Emil nodded, his smile unwavering, but his eyes didn’t seem as bright as usual.

Something twinged painfully in Michele’s chest, but he ignored it. He could bother with cheering Emil up after he found Sara.

Oh no.

This whole time Michele had thought that Sara was interested in Emil. What if Emil thought the same? How would Emil feel when the woman he loves kisses another? That thought alone steeled Michele’s resolve. And, ignoring another sharp pain in his chest, he turned to go find Sara.

He didn’t make it very far, however, as he ran smack into another human. His arms pinwheeled as he stumbled backwards, but the man reached out and steadied him.

“M’sorry,” Michele mumbled and froze when he glanced up. “You’re-”

“Ah, there you are, Mickey!” Mila’s voice interrupted. She was, thankfully, without Sara. “And I see you’ve already met Georgi.” She gestured toward the other man who, even without his tail or bioluminescent maquillage, Michele recognized.

“Sea Witch,” he gasped and then covered his mouth.

Mila, who hadn’t seemed to hear him, went on with their introduction. “Lord Popovich is an old friend of Yakov’s,” she said. “Georgi, this is Duke Michele Crispino of Napoli.”

“ _Duke_ , huh?” Georgi raised his brows, but didn’t give Michele away.

“Well, I promised Sara my first dance,” Mila said and then rolled her eyes. “If this band Aunt Lilia hired ever stops playing funeral marches.” She laughed and Georgi joined in, though Michele didn’t get it. “I’ll see you both later on.” She waved and then disappeared into the crowd. Michele wanted to follow after her, but first,

“What are you doing here?” he hissed at Georgi, who simply placed a hand over his chest in mock indignation.

“Why? The same as everyone else,” he began. “Celebrating the princess's birthday.”

“On the very last day of your spell?” Michele countered suspiciously.

“Potion,” Georgi corrected. “It’s not a spell, exactly. Though, it did require-”

“Why are you here, Sea Witch?” he spat.

“My, aren’t we testy?” The other man frowned. “But I suppose I knew that about you already.” He chuckled and Michele bit back the urge to shout. Instead, he took a calming breath.

“Are you here to help me or Sara?” he asked. Georgi didn’t stand to benefit either way, as far as he knew. So, why would he interfere?

“Neither, actually.” Georgi reached forward and smoothed down the front of Michele’s jacket. “You look quite fetching, by the way.” Michele slapped his hand away and the witch feigned hurt. “If you must know, I’m curious as to how this will all play out,” he said and then reached for Michele’s wrist, pulling his arm up and inspecting his sleeve. “What _is_ this?” he asked. “It’s quite shiny.”

Michele’d had enough. He tried to pull his arm back, but Georgi held firm.

“Our deal is almost done, as well,” he mused, fingers trailing along the shimmering fabric. “What will you do, Michele Crispino?” His blue eyes flashed and he cocked his head to the side. “If you follow through with your plan, Sara can return home, but you…” he trailed off.

Michele knew what would happen. Once the sun went down, he’d be stuck as a human. And if he didn’t get his tail back before the following sunset, he’d turn into sea foam.

“You do want your tail back, don’t you?” Georgi was speaking to him, but his attention was elsewhere. Michele followed his gaze toward where Mila and Sara were dancing, his sister’s head resting on the princess’s shoulder as they spun around. “I think Sara would be quite happy here.”

Michele tried once again to pull his arm free. “Let go of me,” his whispered.

“Think about it, Michele,” Georgi said. “You may not be able to see your sister as often as you'd like, but at least you’d both be alive.” Then he paused, his grip tightening on Michele’s wrist. “Of course, if you stubbornly choose to stay, you can always trade me for your tail.” Georgi lifted his other hand to pull his suit jacket open, revealing his dagger. It glinted in the light and Michele’s stomach churned at the sight of it.

He’d nearly forgotten the other option. If he failed to get his tail back before sunset, there was one way to save his life…

Capturing a human heart.

But could he do that? Could Michele kill another so that he could live?

“I suggest you mull it over,” Georgi released Michele’s arm and reached for the dagger, quickly slipping it into Michele’s breast pocket before giving his chest a pat.

The cool weight of the weapon felt so heavy. He could almost feel the outline though the layers of fabric. He opened his mouth to object, to say that he couldn’t do such a thing, when someone cleared their throat.

“Is there a problem here?” It was Emil. He was carrying two drinks and wore an expression on his face that Michele had never seen him make before.

“I don’t believe so,” Georgi said to him. “Right, Michele?” he began and then shook his head. “I mean, _Duke Crispino_.” He chuckled and then pointed to the drinks in Emil’s hands. “I think I’ll get myself one of those.” His cool gaze met Michele’s once more. “The day’s nearly over.” And then he was gone.

Panic seized Michele’s heart as he whipped his head toward the open doors that led out to the balcony. The sky was tinted orange and gold.

The sun was setting.

“Mickey, was that man bothering you?” Emil asked, but Michele barely heard him over the blood rushing in his ears.

He’d lost track of time. Where was Sara? Where was Sara?

Just then, the music ceased and everyone turned to face the front of the room. Reluctantly, Michele did the same. Then his stomach dropped. There, standing on a stage beside Yakov and Lilia, was Mila, her arm around Sara’s waist.

“I’d like to thank all of you for coming to my land party,” Mila said with a laugh. Her guests joined in, though her aunt did not seem to find it very funny. “I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy schedules to travel here.”

Sara looked nervous beside her, her gaze flicking over to the balcony every few seconds. Michele wanted to ease her stress. He wanted to run up there and hold her, but she was already in another’s arms.

“I haven’t asked for her brother’s permission yet and I know this is very unconventional, but she seemed to be in a hurry and, well,” Mila paused, looking lovingly at Sara. “Lady Sara has informed me that she’s broken her engagement and has accepted my offer to court her.”

Cheers rung out in the ballroom, but they were muted compared to the hammering of Michele’s own heartbeat. His breathing became shallow as the world spun around him. The only thing keeping him from falling over was the gentle pressure of Emil’s hand on his lower back.

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to formally introduce my fiancé,” Mila beamed. “Lady Sara Crispino.” Again the crowd erupted loudly. Yakov and Lilia were clapping behind them on stage, the latter wiping a stray tear from her eye as they gazed upon the scene.

The last thing Michele saw before his world plunged into darkness was his sister’s smile, just as it was covered by Mila’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mickey!!  
> And, wow, Mila. Seriously? You're just going to do it and ask for permission later? BOLD!  
> (Of course, we all know this was Sara's idea)  
> And then there's Georgi...my precious, neutral enabler. I wonder if he'll show up again...
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	11. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, everyone's comments have been so nice!! Thank you so much!!  
> I'm excited about this AU all over again, so...here's another chapter!
> 
> Beta'd once again by the lovely Nerily~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Michele was floating, the cool water enveloping him as he let himself sink farther and farther down. The sun was shining above, glistening atop the surface of the water. But the deeper he went, the dimmer its light became.

He reached for it, but he knew it was much too far away. And that thought saddened him. His chest ached and he brought his outstretched arm back in to cradle it.

As he continued to sink, the water grew darker and darker until he could no longer see. But he closed his eyes, reaching out for Sara. It was odd that she wasn’t beside him. They were always together. He gave his tail a mighty swish, but he wasn’t able to propel himself back up, he just descended farther.

Then, after trying once more, there was a searing heat in his fin, followed by a blinding light. He squinted against it, but reached down, running his fingers over his scales until they were too hot to touch. He tore his hand away and gasped as his tail was torn in two, leaving him with two human legs.

He stared down at them in confusion, his pulse racing. He opened his mouth to call for help, but his breath had been stolen away. He tried to take it water through his gills, but they seized up. He clawed at his neck, trying to pry them open, but it was no use.

Fire bloomed in Michele's chest and he reached up toward where the light had been. But it was gone. Defeated, he dropped his arms and let the darkness consume him.

 

Michele opened his eyes with a gasp, startling the person beside him. The hand holding his tightened its grip and he turned to see the worried face of his twin sister.

“Sara,” he wheezed, relieved to have her so close after his nightmare. He was lying on one of the couches in the drawing room, his head propped up on a throw pillow.

“You’re okay.” Sara's brows knit together, tears pooling in her eyes. She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “I was so worried when you-”

“Your voice,” Michele murmured, lifting his free hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. “You can talk again.”

At that, Sara blushed, the fondest of smiles gracing her lips. “Mila broke the spell.”

And then everything that had transpired at the party came rushing back. Mila’s announcement, Georgi’s sudden reappearance, and the kiss Sara received.

“I know you’re probably unbelievably upset with me right now,” Sara continued, pressing her forehead into their laced fingers. “But I love her, Mickey. I love her so much.” She swallowed and released a breath. “I saw the Sea Witch at the party and I knew I was running out of time so I-”

“Sara.” He cupped her cheek and shook his head. “Words cannot describe how upset I am with you,” he began and watched as her face crumpled. And he was. So very, very upset at her for running off, for making a deal with the Sea Witch, for going behind his back and ending her fake engagement. “But I see the way you look at Mila and…and how she looks at you.” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “And I know now that I was foolish to think I could stop you.”

“Mickey…”

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. “You truly love her?”

“So much,” she sobbed, her lower lip quivering.

“Then all I can do is offer my blessing.”

At that, Sara tackled him, wrapping her arms around his middle in a fierce hug. “Thank you,” she whispered against his neck, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks and plopping onto the fabric below them. “Thank you, Mickey.”

And he cried, too. Silent tears of love lost. But he hadn’t truly lost her, after all. A human Sara was still his Sara. They had a bond that no one could break. She was still his baby sister.

After they both wiped their eyes and calmed down a bit, Sara cleared her throat, suddenly looking determined. “I’m sure you know all about my deal with Georgi,” she said, brows drawn down. “But what of yours?”

Michele lowered his gaze.

“You didn’t change back after sunset, so…?” she let it hang, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

“I…” He faltered. “My deal with the Sea Witch was a bit different than yours,” he explained. “He didn’t give me a potion, I…” He licked his lips nervously, afraid to admit the risk he’d taken in order to get her back. “I traded my tail.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “Mickey…what does that mean?”

“It means that I won’t turn back into a merman,” he said. “I’m completely human.”

“Mickey, that’s,” Sara began, her eyes lighting up. “That’s wonderful!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, this is great. Now you and I can-” but she stopped when she realized that Michele didn’t share her enthusiasm. “Mickey, what is it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t live with you here,” he said, heat building behind his eyes. “Because, come sundown tomorrow, I’ll be nothing but sea foam.”

Sara hands fell to her lap, her face painted with confusion and disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me,” he replied.

“No, Mickey, that’s-” She shook her head. “You can’t mean…” but she trailed off when he could no longer meet her gaze. Sara placed a hand over her mouth, her violet eyes wide with shock. After a moment, she spoke again. “Is there no way to save you? Are you to die…because of me?”

It pained Michele to even bring it up, but Sara deserved to know the truth. “There is a way I can live,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“What is it, then?” Sara asked. “What must we do? I’ll ask Mila. I told her about us while you were sleeping, she’ll-”

“You told her-” but Michele stopped. Of course, she did. They were engaged now. And Sara had probably been trying to tell her in her own way since the very beginning. But wait. Did that mean that Emil knew, too?

“Only Mila,” Sara promised. “She swore not to tell anyone else. I just had to explain my voice coming back and why I was in such a rush and,” but she paused, shaking her head. “Forget about me. This is about you.” She took his hands in hers. “What does Georgi want in return?”

Michele struggled, part of him relieved that Emil didn’t know what he was, and the other part terrified to tell Sara what he needed to do in order to survive.

When he didn’t answer right away, Sara frowned, her gaze shifting over to the chair beside her, where Michele’s suit jacket was hanging. She reached into the breast pocket and pulled out Georgi’s dagger. “Does it have anything to do with this?” she asked, holding it out to him.

Michele drew back, afraid to get too close to the thing.

“What does he want?” She straightened, holding her chin up. “My hair?” She brushed it over her shoulder, grabbing the ends and holding the blade up. But she lowered her hands when Michele shook his head. Sara looked distressed then. “Blood?”

Michele’s chest tightened.

“Mickey, tell me,” she begged.

“A human heart,” he breathed, shaking his head. The dagger fell from Sara’s loosened grip and clattered onto the floor.

“No…” She brought her hands to her mouth again. “How…?”

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Michele gave a sardonic laugh. “I cut the heart out of a human and I get to live.”

“But Mickey, you’d never-”

“I’d never what?” he snapped. “Make a deal with a sea witch? Follow you to the surface? Walk on land among the creatures I hate the most?” He grit his teeth, clutching a hand to his chest. “Who knows of what I’m capable anymore.”

“Michele Crispino!” she stood up, eyes blazing. “If you think for a moment that I believe you’ll-” but she was interrupted by the door clicking open behind her. They both turned to see Emil poke his head in. He looked paler than usual, but when he saw Mickey, he gave a relieved smile.

“I brought some pastries,” he said, holding up a small basket like a peace offering. “Is the patient feeling up to eating?”

Sara quickly bent down and picked up the dagger, stuffing it under Michele’s pillow and giving him a look, before facing Emil. “He’s still a little out of it,” she began, shooting Michele a glare. “You should have heard the things he was saying.”

“Oh?” Emil walked the rest of the way into the room, still wearing his suit, though the top few buttons of his dress shirt had come undone. He looked a little rumpled, but otherwise fine. “And just what was he saying?”

“I’ll let him tell you.” Sara gave Michele one last pointed look before curtsying to Emil. “I believe I’m going to retire for the night,” she explained. “You’ll look after my brother, won’t you, Emil?”

“Of course, Lady Sara.” He nodded.

She smiled at him then, placing a hand on his upper arm. “Thank you.” She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek and then she was gone.

Emil, still a bit dazed, blinked a few times before turning his attention on Michele. “Hungry?” he asked and, although he hadn’t eaten in hours, Michele couldn’t bring himself to even think about food. He just shook his head and Emil set the basket down, pulling up a chair and taking a seat beside him. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Miserable,” he admitted, in no mood to put up a façade.

“I guess the princess’s announcement came as quite a shock, huh?” Emil offered before rubbing the back of his neck. And it was then that Michele remembered that Emil hadn’t known anything about Sara and Mila's engagement either. Had it been just as painful for him?

“For you, too, I suppose,” he offered, gauging his reaction.

“Not really,” Emil said with a chuckle. “I mean, I knew the two of them were dancing around it, but,” he snickered, “I just didn’t expect Mila to suddenly make an announcement in front of everyone.” Then he looked sheepish. “She feels really bad about that, by the way.”

Michele raised his brows. “You mean about proposing to my sister without asking for her guardian’s permission first?” he replied dryly.

“Yes, that.” Emil gave an awkward laugh. “But, um, other than the mental distress, how’s your body?” he asked and then his cheeks flushed. “I mean, you fell pretty hard. I caught you before your head hit the ground, but-”

The corners of Michele’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to grin. How was it that, even when his situation was dire, bordering on hopeless, Emil could still make him smile?

If only Michele had demanded that Georgi return his tail right away. He’d been powerless to stop Sara, so there was no reason to stay at the party. He could have told the Sea Witch that he’d changed his mind, gotten his tail back, and – oh, he didn’t know – visited his sister at the beach whenever she could meet with him.

And now there was no hope of keeping their relationship. He knew in his heart that he couldn’t take another’s life – even a human’s – and he was destined to perish. He just wished he had more time.

“-lovely voice, really,” Emil interrupted his thoughts. “Amazing how it just came back like that, right?”

“What?” Michele furrowed his brow.

“Lady Sara’s voice,” Emil explained. “She lost it after your wreck and then, all of a sudden, it’s back as though she’d never lost it in the first place.” He shook his head in awe. “Amazing.”

Yeah, it was amazing alright. But Michele was not about to tell Emil that Mila’s kiss has broken a spell – or potion, or whatever. It was bad enough that he’d have to come up with some excuse for why he couldn’t stay with them any longer. And why he wouldn’t be able to give his baby sister away at her wedding.

Michele held back a sob at the realization.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been unconscious. Or how long he had left.

Emil chattered on, filling the silence. “And I thought, if you’re feeling better tomorrow, we could go back into town and maybe-” he turned toward Michele and his face fell. “Mickey?”

How was he to say goodbye to Emil? Sara would understand, but he couldn’t very well tell the other man what he was and what he’d done.

“Mickey, are you sure you’re alright?” Emil reached up and pressed his palm to Michele’s forehead. “Maybe you should rest some more.” He removed his hand and made to stand up. “I’ll just leave you to-”

“Emil, wait!” Michele grabbed his wrist. He didn’t have much time. And, even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment, he pressed on. “I want to sleep in our bed.”

Emil gaped for a moment and then gave his signature smile, bright and radiant. “Sure, Mickey.”

Relief washed over Michele and with it, overwhelming exhaustion. Emil must have noticed, because he placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Easy,” he soothed. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Michele nodded and allowed Emil to assist him, leaning heavily on the other as he helped him out of the room and toward theirs.

He knew there was no avoiding it. Come sunset, he’d be nothing but bubbles, blown away by the wind or popped on the sand. But for his final night, he just wanted to be held, kept safe and warm in Emil’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, ~~more snuggling~~ , a bit of drama, and Mickey's "final" day.  
> Please look forward to it.
> 
> Fun fact: After posting this chapter, I am only 23 words away from having posted 1,000,000 (one million!!) words to AO3. Wow. If I had a dollar for every word...or a dime...or a penny...lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	12. Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry. *points to angst tag*  
> Super long chapter because I could not separate it into two parts (I say super long, but it's only long for this particular work...I've written longer, haha)
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and talented Nerily~♥  
> Please enjoy!!

For the third morning in a row, Michele woke up surrounded by Emil’s warmth. Today, it felt bittersweet, knowing that this would be the last time. But he tried not to think about that. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Emil’s arms around him.

The past two mornings, Michele had awoken to one of the other man’s strong arms wrapped loosely around his waist. But now both held him securely, pressing their chests together. Michele closed his eyes and let his head fall to rest on Emil’s shoulder, sighing as he listened to his deep, even breathing.

Emil’s grip grew tighter and Michele thought that the other had woken up. He drew back and found that not to be the case. Still, he was surprised to see dried tear tracks on the other’s face. Michele reached a hand up and traced one with his finger, the skin still a bit damp.

Had Emil cried himself to sleep? Was he more upset over Sara’s engagement than he’d let on the night before?

Michele’s chest ached at the thought. Perhaps Emil had been putting up a strong front so the girls wouldn’t worry. That was so like Emil. Giving, selfless, kind.

He trailed his fingers the rest of the way down Emil’s cheek, brushing the tips over his beard, which was sticking out in every direction. Michele chuckled at the sight of it and brought his hand back up, hovering hesitantly above Emil’s lips, which were slightly parted. His warm breath fanned over Michele’s fingers and made him shudder.

Emil lips looked soft and Michele, knowing the other could sleep through just about anything, pressed the pads of his fingers against them to confirm. Emil let out a sleepy moan, but didn’t wake. Still, Michele snatched his hand back.

During waking hours, Emil was hard to look at. It was like trying to stare directly into the sun. Too bright. But while he slept, Michele’s gaze wandered Emil’s face, noting the smattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose and the relaxed arch of his eyebrows, his soft eyelashes, which were just a shade darker than his hair, and the few copper-colored strands that had sneaked their way into his beard.

Emil was beautiful, Michele realized. How had Sara not fallen for him? Mila was lovely, of course. But for his sister to all but ignore the handsome man they’d rescued just seemed…odd. It was no wonder he hadn’t noticed Sara’s feelings for Mila until the night before.

Michele sighed and Emil began to stir, blinking open bleary eyes. “Mickey?” he rasped and then smiled. “Hey.”

“Good morning,” Michele replied, his cheeks warm.

Emil’s arms tightened their hold and he leaned closer to press their foreheads together. He inhaled deeply through his nose and untangled their legs in order to stretch his out to their full length.

Then, as if waking fully, Emil gave a bashful chuckle and began to pull away. And, for the first time, Michele didn’t want him to let go. No, that wasn’t true. But it was the first time he’d admitted it to himself.

“I think we overslept,” Emil said, running a hand through his hair and reaching his arms high above his head. He was shirtless once again – how? – and Michele found himself following the movement of his muscles rippling beneath his skin. “We’ll bathe after breakfast?” Emil suggested and Michele tore his gaze away before nodding.

 

Sara and Mila were just about finished eating when Michele and Emil arrived at the table.

“Good morning, you two,” Mila sang, her hand resting over Sara’s on the table.

“Good morning,” Emil returned and offered Michele a seat before taking his own. “Where are Yakov and Madam Lilia?” he asked.

“Oh, they’ve been gone since sun up,” Mila explained, rolling her eyes fondly. “Something about getting only the finest parchment for the Save the Date cards.”

“Wow, only just engaged and you’ve already set a date?” Emil raised his brows and sat back as a member of the staff set a plate in front of him.

“No, no.” Sara waved her hands in dismissal. “We haven’t…just yet.” She blushed and then looked over at Michele, her smile disappearing. “Mickey-”

“I must apologize for having nothing to offer you,” he said, purposely looking only at Mila. “We lost everything when our ship capsized, so I’m afraid I can only give my blessing and support.” Michele remembered that Sara had told Mila about their past, but he needed to make it clear that Emil was still uninformed.

“That is all we ask,” Mila replied, her own eyes showing sadness. Michele then surmised that Sara must have also told her about his…predicament.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Emil said cheerfully, though, when Michele turned his way, his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Now.” He cleared his throat. “I propose that, after breakfast, we go back into town. Maybe see what wedding apparel the shops have to offer?”

Michele felt Sara’s gaze on him as she spoke, “I’m not sure-”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Mila interrupted, taking her fiancé’s hand. “It would be nice to spend the day together, don’t you think?” She leaned closer to Sara, who gave a solemn nod.

 

Not wanting to waste what little time remained, Michele rushed through his bath. The staff seemed surprised, as he tended to stay in the water until they all but dumped the tub, but they said nothing and left him in order to assist Emil.

Michele dressed quickly, trying to remember which layer went first, and hurried downstairs.

The girls were already there, speaking to each other in hushed tones, but they ceased when Michele cleared his throat.

“Mickey.” Sara ran over to him, stopping an arm’s length away, as though she thought him too fragile to touch. She reached forward and, after a moment’s hesitation, fixed his collar, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“I’ll go see if the carriage is ready,” Mila offered and disappeared before either could object.

Sara watched her go and then took a deep breath. “About your deal with Georgi-”

“I won’t do it,” Michele interrupted her, tilting her chin up with his fingertips. “Forget what I said last night,” he paused, lifting a hand to wipe a tear that had spilled down her cheek. “You and I both know I am not capable of taking another’s life.”

Sara nodded, her lip trembling as more tears escaped. “I know, I…oh, Mickey.” She buried her face in his chest. “However will I live without you?”

“You will manage.” He brought a hand up and combed his fingers through her hair. “You have Mila to protect you now.”

She sobbed, her shoulders shaking as he held her. “I don’t want you to die,” she wept. “This is all my fault.”

Michele grit his teeth, blinking back his own tears. “I’m the one who chose to follow after you,” he said, smoothing her hair. “The blame lies with me.”

Sara pulled back and wiped her eyes, holding her head high. “If today is to be your last day, then we must make the most of it.” She sniffled. “What would _you_ like to do?”

“Sorry I’m late!” Emil called from the top of the stairs, one arm still out of his jacket as he rushed down to meet them. He paused, his arm halfway in his sleeve, and looked between the two of them. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing,” Michele lied. “I just can’t believe my baby sister is getting married.”

Emil drew his brows down and, for a moment, Michele thought he’d seen through him. But then he gave an understanding smile. “Your chance will come, Mickey,” he said and Michele let out the breath he’d been holding. “Now, are you two ready to look at wedding dresses?”

Sara put a hand on Michele’s shoulder, her eyes pleading. He hadn’t answered her question yet either. He faced Emil, his lips curling up in a soft smile. “There is little I’d care to do more.”

 

The ride to town was too somber for Michele’s liking. Mila drove the horses slower, each tug at the reigns careful and precise. Sara sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. And Emil, who rarely had an unexpressed thought, was silent.

What Michele wouldn’t have given for Makkachin to join them again, but the dog had been sent off to be with his master.

After a few more minutes of heavy silence, Michele gave a little cough, drawing the others’ attention.

“Perhaps after the dress shop, we could visit that bakery again,” he suggested.

“Of course.” Sara nodded. “Whatever you’d like, Mickey.”

She was being too obvious and Michele was afraid to meet Emil’s undoubtedly confused gaze, so he chose, instead, to look out at the passing scenery.

They arrived not long after that and Mila watered the horses before tying them up.

Michele was pleasantly distracted in the dress shop. It made him happy to finally see Sara smile as she tried on gown after gown. Mila complimented her, making her blush, and Michele couldn’t help but to think what a beautiful bride she made.

They hadn’t settled on a dress just yet, but there were a few both girls liked. They’d asked Michele and Emil’s opinions, but he replied that she looked lovely in all of them – not helpful, he knew – but it was true.  And Emil didn’t answer. His mind seemed to be otherwise occupied.

After the dress shop, they headed to the bakery. Michele asked for a _Sfogliatelle_ again, but was taken aback when Sara quadrupled his order. Still, he ate them, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. He almost asked for another, but his stomach objected.

It was funny that, though he’d lived nearly all of his life under the sea, he could only think of things from the human world that he would miss. Sara, of course, but also the delicious pastries, Makkachin, sleeping surrounded by warmth. Emil.

Every so often, he stole a glance at the other man. He was unusually quiet and he wondered if it was because he was reading the mood. Emil always seemed to pick up on other people’s emotions and the girls, especially Sara, were not doing a very good job of hiding their sadness.

They walked out of the bakery and toward the fountain in the center of town. The water bubbled and poured, splashing onto the border as the wind blew the stream. Michele considered sitting down on its edge and letting the soothing sounds of the running water distract him for a bit, but then he heard the cheerful music of a band begin to play.

He thought back to when he’d watched Emil and Mila dance. Had it only been two days ago? It felt like much more time had passed. Still, the memories were vibrant and before he had time to second guess himself, he reached for Emil’s hand, taking it in his.

“Mickey?” Emil raised his brows, gaze lowering to their joined hands before returning to meet Michele’s.

“May I…have this dance?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Michele desperately wanted to take them back. He felt so embarrassed, so vulnerable and foolish and-

“Of course.” Emil tugged him forward, placing his other hand on Michele’s hip and giving him a gentle smile. “I’d be honored.”

They moved to the music. Michele had no idea what he was doing, but it didn’t matter. Emil led him around, spinning him here and twirling him there. Michele forgot to be embarrassed and laughed out loud when Emil lifted him into the air.

When the dance ended, Emil set him back down, but his hands lingered on his waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin – dampened by the many layers he wore.

“You’re a very good dancer,” Michele admitted breathlessly. He’d need a bit more stamina if he intended to keep up with Emil.

“You weren’t half bad yourself,” he replied, cheeks flushed from the exertion.

“It’s getting late,” Mila said from beside them. “Mickey, would you like to eat lunch here or return home first?”

Home. Since when had Michele started to consider the Feltsman’s large house his home?

“We’ll do whatever you’d like, Mickey,” Sara chimed in, once again wearing an expression he wished he could wipe from her face. But it was selfish of him to ask her to smile. If things were the other way around… But he was thankful that they weren’t.

“I’d like to go home,” he answered and then looked up at the sky. It was already past midday.

 

On the ride back, Michele began asking Sara about the dresses, which staved off the uncomfortable silence. Still, even as she and Mila gushed over which suited her best, Michele noticed that Emil did not join in.

He knew it was a self-centered thought the moment it popped into his head, but he really wanted Emil to smile and act like his usual self. That’s how he wanted to remember him. But that wasn’t fair. Emil wasn’t there to provide him with endless cheer.

The carriage stopped abruptly and he nearly fell out of his seat.

“Sorry,” Mila apologized. “I was a bit distracted.”

“Honestly,” Sara said with her hands on her hips, but she was smiling. “Maybe next time I should drive.”

“I’ll teach you,” Mila offered with a grin, but then her face fell as she caught sight of Michele. “Another time, of course.”

“Please stop that,” Michele said, not caring for the way they were acting around him. He understood, but it wasn’t making the situation any better. The girls opened their mouths, but he held a hand up. “Let’s just get inside.” They were halfway to the door when Michele noticed that Emil was still loitering by the carriage. “Actually.” He faced Mila and Sara again. “I’m still full from the pastries. Why don’t you go ahead?”

“Mickey…” Sara began and then nodded. “Of course.”

Michele walked up to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. “I’ll come to you before sunset, I promise.” She nodded, blinking back tears, and then turned to follow Mila. Michele gave her one last lingering look before he made his way over to Emil. “Plan on staying there all day?” he asked.

“Oh.” Emil snapped his head up, caught off guard. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I was just a little-”

“Distracted?” Michele offered. Weren’t they all? “You’ve seemed a little off all day, actually.”

“Have I?” He let his hand slide down to rest on his shoulder. “I’ve just been…thinking.”

“What about?” Michele sidled up to him. Now, more than just reading the room, Emil seemed to be lost in his own melancholy. “Is it about what happened last night?” he asked. Emil hadn’t seemed too upset about Sara’s engagement, but maybe he’d just been in shock and now it had finally sunk in.

“Something like that,” Emil replied and then shook his head, offering Michele his brightest smile. “Hey, want to go sailing?”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting that. “Sailing?” Michele quirked a brow.

“Well, not sailing, per se.” Emil chuckled. “I’d like to go out in the rowboat again. Maybe head to the lagoon,” he said, eyes softening. “If that’s alright?”

Michele knew he didn’t have much time left, but the thought of going back there was too enticing to pass up. Not bothering to hide his grin, he nodded. “I’d like that.”

 

This time, Michele watched intently as Emil rowed the boat, his shoulders and arm muscles taut with each movement. He was strong. How had Michele ignored these details up until now? Sweat beaded on Emil’s forehead and he dabbed it with one of his sleeves – which he’d rolled up for the task.

Michele tore his gaze away as a droplet made its way down Emil’s brow and dripped off the tip of his nose. He probably shouldn’t have been staring. He chose instead to look out at the ocean. He missed it, of course. It was the only home he’d ever known. But there was nothing for him there now. Not with Sara happy on land. But it did make a certain amount of sense that he’d be returning to it, if only for the briefest of moments.

He sighed and leaned over the edge of the dinghy, dipping his fingers into the cool water. He removed his hand, however, when the heavy shade of the canopy fell over them.

The lagoon was peaceful, the little flitting birds nesting in the trees to hide from the intensity of the afternoon sun. Still, their melodic chirping could be heard echoing above.

“I’m afraid I didn’t think to bring a lunch this time,” Emil admitted as he pulled the boat onto the soft sand of the bank.

Michele shook his head and stood up. “I’m still full of _Sfogliatelle_ ,” he admitted and didn’t shy away when Emil offered him his hand. There was no blanket this time, but Emil sat down anyway, seeming to care little for the way the damp sand soaked his pants, and then patted the spot beside him, offering it to Michele.

It was an odd silence, since Emil rarely stopped talking. But just sitting beside him on the bank, with the stillness of the water and the rhythmic sounds of the distant waves, was so calming. So comfortable. Michele leaned his head on Emil’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking it all in.

A bird sang above them followed by the croaking of a frog – that’s what Emil called it when Michele jumped at the sound – and it was all very…soothing.

At some point, Emil’s arm had made its way around Michele’s waist, his hand on his hip. Michele didn’t pull away from the touch. He liked it. He liked when Emil touched him. Or held him.

“What your favorite thing to do?” Emil asked suddenly, his voice soft.

Michele thought for a moment, but answered honestly. “I like swimming.” He and Sara used to race all the time. She was fast, but he was faster, of course, now that they were older.

“I’d like to learn how to swim,” Emil replied and then paused before adding, “If you wouldn’t mind teaching me.”

Michele pulled back and blinked up at him. “Me?”

“Who else?” Emil cocked his head to the side. “You’re really good at swimming and you saved my life twice, after all.” He beamed. “Why not learn from the best?”

“I’m afraid we don’t really have the time,” Michele said, his cheeks tinting. Though, even if they did, Michele knew nothing about how to swim as a human.

“That’s true.” Emil leaned back on the sand, pillowing his head on his arms, and stared up at the canopy. “It would have been nice, though.”

Michele had to agree. He continued to sit there, his gaze falling on Emil’s chest. Oh, how nice it would be to lay his head upon it. To close his eyes and drift off to sleep. He’d never slept more peacefully than he had with Emil. It would be pleasant to go that way.

But he shook his head. He promised Sara that he’d see her one more time before sundown and that was one promise he could not break.

“Emil, we…we should head back.” Michele stood up and made his way back to the boat. When he reached it, he turned to find that Emil was still on the ground. “Emil?” As if snapping out of a trance, the other man sat up, offering him an apologetic smile and dusting the wet sand from his hair and the backs of his arms.

When they emerged from beneath the canopy, Michele’s pulse accelerated. He didn’t know how long they’d been in there, but the sky was definitely darker. Blue bled with orange and gold and he knew that there wasn’t much time.

He nearly leapt from the boat when Emil docked.

“Mickey, slow down!” Emil called, struggling to tie up the dinghy. “Wait.”

“I’m sorry, Emil,” Michele clutched a hand to his chest, gaze darting over to where the sun hung low in the sky. “I need to find Sara.” He turned on his heel, not sure if he’d even make it to her. But he’d barely taken a step before fingers encircled his wrist. He glanced back. “Emil?”

“Mickey, don’t go,” he pleaded, his eyes holding a sadness Michele had never seen before. Not even when he spoke of his parents’ accident. “Stay with me, please.”

“I…I can’t,” Michele began, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I promised Sara I’d return before-”

“You will see her later,” Emil said and Michele, despite the sorrow in his heart, felt anger well up inside him.

“I will _not_ see her later,” he growled, drawing his brows down. “If you don’t let me go, I won’t be able to see her again at all!” He yanked his wrist free and began to run toward the beach, but Emil’s voice stopped him.

“You _will_ ,” he urged and the desperation in his tone forced Michele to face him. And what he saw made his heart stop. There, on the dock, stood Emil, Georgi’s dagger clutched in his hands.

“Where did you get that?” Michele asked, icy tendrils of fear coiling in his chest. He closed the distance between them, his eyes never leaving the cursed blade. “On second thought, it doesn’t matter.” Michele reached for it, but Emil pulled his hand back. “Give it to me, Emil.”

“I overheard you and Sara talking last night,” he said, his face showing a mixture of disappointment and grief. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dying?”

“It…” Michele faltered, his mind reeling from Emil's sudden admission. “It didn’t concern you.” Pain flickered in the other man's eyes, but was blinked away. “Now, put that down.” Michele ordered, his lower lip quivering.

Emil shook his head. “I don’t know what deal you made or why, but if you need a heart…” Emil turned the dagger over in his hands, pointing the tip of the blade toward his chest. “You can-”

“Emil, no!” Michele’s entire body began to shake, his eyes trained on the sharp point pressing against the thin fabric of Emil’s undershirt. He couldn’t seriously be suggesting that Michele take his life, could he? That was mad. And Michele could never. “I can’t…” He met Emil’s gaze, raising his chin defiantly. “I won’t.”

“It’s okay, Mickey.” Emil removed one of his hands from the handle and took hold of Michele’s, pulling it forward to rest where his had been. “You have Sara and a whole new family to live for.” He looked up at the house and then back at Michele. “There’s nothing left for me here,” he breathed, tears filling his eyes. “I can’t lose you, too.”

Michele swallowed, his hand trembling so badly that the dagger shook in his grasp. “I _can’t_ ,” his voice broke, but Emil placed his hand over Michele’s, firming his grip.

“It’s okay,” he said again, smiling softly.

Against everything inside him that screamed otherwise, Michele reached forward and removed Emil’s hand from over his. The other’s eyes widened, but then he nodded in understanding when Michele readjusted his hold on the handle.

“Go ahead,” Emil whispered and closed his eyes, his entire body tensing as he braced himself.

But, with Emil’s hands hanging limply at his sides, Michele took the opportunity and pulled back, throwing the dagger as far away as he could. It made a quiet ‘ _splunk_ ’ as it hit the surface of the water and then disappeared from sight.

“Mickey!” Emil’s eyes snapped open. “What are you doing?! You’ll die!”

“I don’t care,” he said, gaze still on the waves in the distance. “Sara has Mila to protect her now and she’ll be fine without me.”

“Mickey-”

“I can die in peace.” He turned to face Emil and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Emil stepped forward, tears streaming down his face. He cupped Michele’s cheek, his palm so warm and inviting that Michele couldn’t resist leaning into the touch. “But I don’t _want_ you to die,” he sobbed, his face twisted in agony.

“Emil,” he breathed, reaching up to brush some of his tears away. His gaze fell to Emil’s lips, a little chapped but looking just as soft as ever. Just once, he thought. There was no reason to feel embarrassed now. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and then kissed him softly.

He was surprised when Emil wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing their lips together more firmly and pulling him close to his chest. The kiss tasted salty, but still oh so sweet. And when they broke apart, Michele’s chest felt lighter. He smiled up at Emil, who returned the sentiment, albeit sadly, and touched his forehead to Michele’s. “Don’t go,” Emil murmured against his lips.

“I-” but Michele gasped, a searing pain weaving its way up his legs. He gripped the front of Emil’s shirt to steady himself and whipped his head to the side.

The sun was setting.

Dizziness overtook him and Michele slumped forward, barely registering Emil calling his name. He closed his eyes, listening to the frantic beating of the other man’s heart until he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cliffhangers~ My favorite.  
> I'm so, so sorry again *points to angst with a happy ending tag this time* But don't worry!
> 
> Only one more chapter and the epilogue to go!! Thanks for sticking with me~  
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	13. Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter (not including the epilogue)  
> I want to thank everyone who's supported me while I wrote this "quick fic" that turned into a giant (sea) monster. THANK YOU!! ♥♥♥ Your comments really kept me focused and excited about this AU~
> 
> I'd also like to thank Nerily for not only being my beta, but for letting me bounce ideas off of her. She thinks she doesn't do much, but it really means a lot to me!!  
> Now, without further ado...please enjoy~

Michele supposed he was dreaming again, floating weightlessly through the darkness. He closed his eyes – if they’d been open at all – and tried to relax. The moment he did, he began to descend. In the distance, he heard the sound of children’s laughter. He turned toward it and opened his eyes.

A large bubble floated closer to him and inside were two small children, smiling and racing through the water, their tails shimmering in the pale moonlight that shined down past the surface. He recognized them instantly as Sara and himself when they were little.

They were playing a game, one Sara used to always win. And when she did, smiling triumphantly, the younger version of himself started to cry and Michele felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. But before he could move, a beautiful mermaid swam into view, her hair the color of Michele’s, though twice as long as Sara’s was now.

“Shh,” she soothed him, taking him into her arms and holding him close. “There, there.”

Michele watched the memory play out. Soon his father joined them, saying something about a dolphin trapped in a fisherman’s net. And Michele didn’t need to watch to know what was coming next. Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away as the scene unfolded, his heart clenching painfully at the sight.

Finally, he screwed his eyes shut, trying desperately the block out the sounds of young Michele’s screaming.

But, then there was something else. Sara’s voice. Another bubble had formed, his twin sister’s annoyed face taking up most of it. “It’s just a wreck, Mickey,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If you won’t take me, I’ll go by myself!”

It was harder to pinpoint exactly when that particular exchange had occurred, as Michele would often forbid her from investigating sunken ships to collect more treasures. He was always certain something horrible would happen if they got too close to human things.

The next bubble that appeared showed Michele propelling himself through the water and toward the surface. He remembered this well. It was the night Michele had followed Sara toward a huge ship. His past self was climbing up the side of it now, his long tail dangling uselessly behind him as he fought to catch up to where he thought Sara had gone.

That was the first time he’d ever seen a human party. And the first time he'd laid eyes on Emil.

He watched as Emil spotted Sara from the ship. How he’d jumped in to ‘save her.’ And how the Michele in his memory dove after him. Even now, he thought it ridiculous that Emil would try to save someone from drowning when he, himself, couldn’t swim.

Michele had saved Emil’s life that night. And, even though he’d regretted it at the time – and for some time after that – now he was happy he had.

As if reading his mind – as dreams probably could – the next bubble that appeared was Emil’s sleeping face. There was a soft smile on his lips and Michele longed to kiss the corner of it. But then Emil’s eyes were open and full of anguish, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I don’t _want_ you to die,” he sobbed and Michele reached forward, but the moment he touched the bubble’s surface, it popped.

 

Michele jolted awake, completely disoriented. The room he was in was dark. So much so, that he couldn’t see his own hand as he waved it in front of his face.

So, this was the afterlife.

“I’m afraid not,” a voice said, startling him. Had he said that out loud?

Just then, a dim light began to glow, illuminating the space and reflecting off of the cave walls. He recognized this place. He’d been here before.

“I see you’re finally awake,” the person spoke again and this time Michele knew who it was.

“Sea Witch?” He blinked and righted himself. He’d been floating upside down.

“You know, Michele Crispino,” Georgi began, swimming into view, “I have a name.” He folded his arms over his chest, the bioluminescent algae that covered his body dimming until it all but disappeared.

A thousand questions ran through Michele’s mind. But all he managed to ask was, “Shouldn’t I be dead?”

“Yeah, funny thing, that.” Georgi cocked his head to the side and twirled around in the water, slowly closing the distance between them as he did. “It seems that, perhaps, I may have misinterpreted something,” he admitted.

“What?” Michele drew his brows down both in confusion and anger. Then he sighed, his gills flaring. “What happened?”

“Well, I was just planning on checking up on you when _someone_ threw my dagger into the ocean.” Georgi narrowed his eyes and then produced the blade as if from nowhere. “Anyway,” he sighed, setting it down, “It seems you didn’t need it anyway.”

“Wait.” Michele’s head was spinning. There were so many things he didn’t understand. Like why he was still alive – and a merman again! – and how he’d ended up in the Sea Witch’s cave. And what happened to- “Emil,” he gasped, eyes going wide as his gaze fell on the dagger.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Mickey,” Georgi scoffed with a flourish. “That human of yours is perfectly fine.”

Despite the overwhelming relief that washed over him at the news, Michele’s cheeks burned at the insinuation. “He’s not my-”

“Mickey, please.” Georgi held his hand up. “Do you not even understand why you’re here right now?” he asked. “Why you didn’t dissolve and blow away on the breeze?”

No, Michele did _not_ understand.

Sensing this, Georgi continued. “In order to get your tail back, you _did_ need to capture a human heart, but…” He glanced over at the dagger. “Just not how we imagined it.”

Still, Michele felt lost. If Emil hadn’t sacrificed himself for him, then how?

“Must I spell it out for you?” Georgi threw his arms out and then gave him a fond smile. “Emil gave you his heart the moment he fell in love with you.”

Michele gaped, his own heart stuttering in his chest. “Emil…loves me?”

“Apparently so.” The witch nodded. “And quite a great deal, from the looks of it.” He gestured toward Michele’s tail, which shone iridescent in the low light. “Which is a real shame, honestly,” Georgi went on. “Since those scales of yours were the shiniest in my collection-”

But Michele interrupted him, warmth blossoming within him. “Emil loves me? You’re certain?”

Georgi’s eyes softened and he swam forward, placing a hand on Michele’s shoulder. “When I arrived on the beach, he was screaming your name,” he explained. “He shook your lifeless body, clutching you to his chest, not minding at all the tail you’d grown.”

Michele’s brows shot up. So, he’d turned back in front of Emil.

“He lifted you up and was carrying you toward the house,” Georgi paused. “Not an easy task with a tail like yours.” He circled around him, sliding his palm along the length of Michele’s massive tail. “Anyway, I watched him shout for help, struggling to holding you up, when your sister appeared.”

“Sara?” Michele gasped. “Sara was there?”

“She and the Princess were already on their way to the beach.” Georgi shrugged. “You were late to meet her, I believe.”

Shame heated his cheeks and Michele ducked his head. He was supposed to go see her, but he’d stayed for Emil. Emil, who’d cared so much for him. Emil, who loved him.

Oh, and then Michele realized something. The warmth, the comfort, the way the other man made him feel.

He was in love with Emil.

“Where is he now?” Michele interrupted whatever it was Georgi was saying. The Sea Witch turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. “Emil,” Michele clarified, as if he could be asking after anyone else.

“Well, I suppose he’s still waiting on the dock,” Georgi mused, tapping a finger to his chin. “He said something about not leaving until you- _hey, wait_!”

But Michele could not. Emil was waiting for him.

He followed the twists and turns of the cave until he reached open water. Then, although his tail ached, he propelled himself as quickly as he could toward the surface. His heart felt so light. He wasn’t going to die. Emil was alive. Emil _loved_ him!

As he neared the rocks close to shore, he slowed, carefully avoiding their sharp edges. He continued on until he saw the familiar sight of the beach, with the Feltsman’s large home in the distance, and the dinghy tied to the dock, and, most importantly, Emil.

“Emil-” he began, ready to swim to him, but he stopped when a hand fell on his shoulder. He spun around to face a panting and disgruntled-looking sea witch.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s rude to leave while someone is still speaking to you?” Georgi asked, seeming to have recovered from the chase. Michele opened his mouth to give a quick apology, but Georgi continued. “Before you go to him, there’s something you need to know.”

“Of course,” Michele said, though his gaze was still on Emil. The other man was sitting on the dock, his legs dangling off the side and his feet in the water. He was staring out at the ocean, the usual smile gone from his face, replaced by a worried, though determined scowl.

Oh, how Michele wanted to kiss it away.

“Focus, Mickey,” Georgi snapped his fingers and caught his attention. “I’m sure that, since realizing you’re very much alive, you’ve begun to consider your future,” he began.

Michele hadn’t actually thought much about it. But now that Georgi mentioned it… He wouldn’t have to miss Sara’s wedding. And he could finally meet the rest of his new family. And maybe, if Emil wasn’t opposed, the two of them could-

“-never become a human again,” Georgi finished, his expression grim.

He blinked, unsure he’d heard him correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Like I said, since Emil saved you from the curse once, if you were to trade your tail again, there would be nothing to keep you from wasting away,” the witch explained.

Michele’s stomach sank.

“So, although you _could_ become a human again,” Georgi said. “You would only be able to spend four days together before you-”

“No…” Michele cradled a hand to his chest, sinking deeper into the water so only his head bobbed above the surface. He couldn’t be with Emil? They were both alive and yet…they couldn’t be together. Michele was cursed to stay in the sea while his family continued their lives without him.

“I just thought I’d tell you that before you got your hopes up,” Georgi offered, giving him a sad little smile.

Michele looked back over at Emil. How could he ever accept him as he was? There was no way Emil would want him like this.

“He’s waiting for you,” Georgi reminded him. “Aren’t you going to see him?”

He thought about swimming away. Just forgetting the whole thing and returning to his old cave. But the guilt would be too much. So, even though it hurt, Michele nodded and made his way toward Emil.

The smile that brightened Emil’s face when he spotted Michele was almost enough to make him forget all about the heavy weight on his heart.

“Mickey.” Emil pulled his feet out of the water before getting onto his knees and leaning over the edge of the dock so they’d be closer. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

Michele bobbed just out of reach, hesitant. But Emil didn’t seem to mind. He continued chattering.

“I thought I’d lost you and then the Sea Witch said he’d watch over you and, oh, Sara’s going to be overjoyed! I’ll just go and get her and-”

“Emil,” Michele called and the other stopped, his wide smile faltering.

“Mickey…what’s wrong?” he asked, deep blue eyes searching his.

Michele took a deep breath and swam forward. “Look at me,” he said, eyes downcast. “I’m…I’m not like you.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Emil replied with a chuckle. “But it’s okay now. You’re alive and-”

“It’s _not_ okay,” Michele cut him off. “I…can’t return to the land,” he said, ashamed. “Because of my foolish bargaining, I’m…I’m stuck like this.”

Never in his life did Michele ever think he’d consider his true form as something he was trapped in. But now, after years of hating humans, he wished so badly to become one again. To walk with his sister and to dance with Emil. To lie in bed, their legs tangled together.

But that could never be.

“I’m sorry,” he said, afraid to meet the other’s gaze.

“Mickey…” Emil’s voice sounded sad. Or maybe disappointed. It was hard to tell. Was he frowning? Was he angry with him? Michele didn’t want to see. If he was to live without Emil, he wanted his last memory of him to be of his smiling face.

“I’m sorry,” he said again and then dove into the water, barely catching Emil shouting his name.

He was a fool. Everything he’d done. Chasing Sara, trading his tail, stubbornly staying on land for too long… falling in love with Emil. All of it had been foolish. Michele just wanted to swim home and forget about everything.

Of course, it seemed Emil had a different idea.

Michele's mind registered the splash and everything that followed in slow motion. He stopped swimming and turned around, his eyes going wide when, after the flurry of bubbles dissipated, he spotted Emil, sinking deeper and deeper below the surface.

That idiot! He didn’t know how to swim! What was he doing?!

Without a second thought, Michele surged forward. He hadn’t realized the distance he'd traveled until he noticed how small Emil looked. But he kept going, intent on reaching him in time. So help him, if Emil drowned, he was going to kill him!

By the time he reached him, Emil’s eyes were closed, his body motionless. Michele grabbed him around the middle and hoisted him up, speeding toward the shore. When he reached the beach, he practically threw Emil onto the sand before crawling up himself and dragging the other man as far away from the waves as possible.

“Emil,” he begged, shaking his shoulders. Then he leaned down and pressed an ear to his chest. He nearly wept when he heard the beating of the other’s heart, weak, but steady. Still, he wasn’t breathing. “Emil,” he said again, pounding on his chest. “Emil!”

Half a second later, Emil coughed, sea water spilling from his lips. He turned onto his side and continued retching until there was nothing left. Then he fell onto his back and fought to catch his breath.

When it seemed as though he was safe from danger, Michele swatted him with his fin, slapping it hard on his exposed feet. “You idiot!” he cried, frowning at him. “You could have died! What were you thinking?”

But Emil just looked up at him and smiled, as bright and radiant as always. “You came back for me.”

Michele blinked, his cheeks burning before he snapped out of it. “Of course I did, you moron. I wasn’t about to let you drown.”

“That’s three times you’ve saved my life,” Emil said, voice hoarse.

“And to think you’ve only saved mine once,” Michele replied and then smiled despite himself. “You know that, don’t you?” he whispered, brushing some of Emil’s salt-encrusted bangs from his forehead. “The reason I’m alive is because of you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Emil reached up and cupped Michele’s cheek. “But now you’re back with me.” He sighed happily, but Michele only felt guilt.

“But I’m not who I said I was.” He frowned. “I lied to you and now I’m…” he trailed off, gesturing toward his tail.

“Now you’re what?” Emil reached down, his hand hovering just above Michele’s scales. He glanced up, asking permission. “May I?”

Michele flushed, but nodded.

Emil’s palm felt rough as he slid it over Michele’s tail. “You know, Mickey,” he began, tracing a pattern on his scales. “I think you’re even more beautiful like this.”

His blush darkened and he buried his face in the crook of Emil’s neck, growling in annoyance when the other laughed at him.

“I mean it.” Emil’s hand was suddenly in his hair, cradling the back of Michele’s head. “I love you, Mickey,” he breathed, nuzzling his temple. “Human or not.”

Michele drew back, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He didn’t miss the way Emil followed the movement before meeting his gaze, his eyes full of warmth and an emotion so strong, it made Michele's heart flutter at the sight of it.

Still a little nervous, Michele leaned in, close enough to feel Emil’s breath on his skin. “I…I love you, too,” he replied and closed his eyes, brushing his lips gently over Emil’s.

The hand on the back of Michele’s head pressed him forward as Emil propped himself up on his other elbow, deepening the kiss. It tasted of salt once again, but Michele couldn’t say he disliked it. In fact, he melted into it, whimpering softly into Emil’s mouth.

It was hard to tell how long they’d stayed like that, tasting each other and whispering declarations of love between caresses. But finally, they came up for air.

“I love you,” Emil said for what seemed like the hundredth time. “And I want to be with you, Mickey.”

Michele frowned, knowing it was impossible. “We can’t,” he said, tears stinging his eyes. “How could we?”

“Actually.” Georgi cleared his throat, pulling them out of their little world. “There might be a way the two of you can be together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!! Here it is!! The happy ending~ They can be together ^^  
> How? Well, that will be explained in the epilogue (coming soon!)
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. This fic has been such a pleasure to write.
> 
> I'd like to once again thank everyone who commented because, honestly, I don't think I would have finished this, and certainly not this quickly, if it weren't for all of your lovely messages and theories~
> 
> And I want to thank Nerily for being my beta and for letting me throw things at her every step of the way~♥
> 
> This is the final part, told from Sara's point of view.  
> Please enjoy!!

Six months later…

 

Sara smoothed down the front of her gown for the tenth time in as many minutes. It wasn’t that she was nervous, exactly. She was overjoyed. It was her wedding day and all brides were supposed to be glowing.

Was she glowing?

She checked her reflection in the mirror again to make sure. She didn’t look anything like she’d dreamed she’d look on her wedding day when she was a child. Of course, that could also have something to do with the fact that her younger self wouldn’t have imagined her with legs.

It was still hard to believe. She’d fallen in love at first sight and, after meeting her princess, fell in love all over again. It was like a fairy tale. A dream come true.

She glanced up and tucked in a stray hair that had fallen from the intricate braids on her head. Personal dressers had spent what felt like hours doing her hair, pulling and tugging, and placing flowers as they went, and she certainly didn’t want to make a mess of their hard work.

Sara definitely looked like a bride. Or, how human brides were supposed to look. And she was happy, so very happy. And yet…

There was something missing.

She was pulled from her thoughts when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

“Lady Sara?” It was a member of the staff. “It’s almost time.”

“Thank you,” she called, checking her reflection once more to make sure she hadn’t missed any flyaway strands of hair, and smoothing down the very much _not_ wrinkled front of her gown. “I’ll be right out.”

 

It was a small wedding. At least, that’s what Madam Lilia had dubbed it. Sara, for one, had never seen so many humans in one place before.

They were all gathered down by the beach, talking amongst themselves. She recognized many of them immediately. Yakov was speaking with a few older men she’d seen visiting the stables, while Lilia went over the last minute details with some of the staff.

“Yuuri, _our_ wedding should have been like this!” Mila’s cousin, Victor whined, wrapping his arms around his husband and squeezing him tight.

“Madam Lilia would have planned ours, if you hadn’t insisted on eloping,” Yuuri replied, his cheeks tinted pink. Sara liked him. He was kind and a little shy, though she would often catch him making eyes at Victor during dinner, so she suspected there was more to him than met the eye.

“But we _had_ to!” Victor went on. “Once I bravely woke you from your eternal slumber - after defeating that _dragon_ , I might add - I couldn’t wait to-” but Sara didn’t stay to listen to the rest. She shook her head and continued walking along the shoreline, enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes. Having their ceremony on the beach meant that she didn’t have to wear those wretched heels she could barely walk in and, for that, she was thankful.

“Who gets married outside?” complained another familiar voice. It was Mila’s other cousin, Yuri. Sara had been more than a little confused the first time she was introduced to him, since she’d met Victor’s Yuuri first. “There’s sand everywhere,” he growled.

“You don’t like the beach, Yura?” his companion asked, raising dark brows and blinking before he smirked and added, “Or is it just that you prefer our lake?”

Yuri mumbled something that sounded like, “Shut up, Featherbrain,” before Sara walked past and out of earshot.

She’d somehow managed to avoid getting everyone’s attention. That was, until she lifted her skirts and dipped her toes into the surf.

“You’re going to ruin your gown.” She knew that voice very well.

“I wasn’t going to go swimming in it.” Sara turned around to face her fiancé, her heart skipping a beat at how gorgeous the other woman looked.

“Could have fooled me.” Mila stepped closer, reaching out for her hand. “They’ll be here soon,” she assured her, smiling softly.

Sara knew she was right, of course. But she was still anxious. With all the wedding planning and preparations, she felt like she hadn’t seen them in weeks.

Just then, music began to play and their guests walked over to the rows of white chairs lined up on the sand, in order to take their seats.

Sara’s heart hammered in her chest. The mixture of nervous excitement and worry finally getting to her. But she calmed a bit when Mila brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing the tips of her fingers lovingly. “Thank you,” she breathed and straightened her shoulders.

Then Sara heard the voice she’d been longing to hear.

“Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Michele shouted from a distance. Sara turned and spotted him immediately, his violet tail shimmering in the light of the sun each time he leapt above the surface of the water.

Behind him, another fought to keep up, his own deep blue tail moving in big, sweeping, almost awkward motions behind him. “Mickey, wait! I’m still not used to this!”

Sara snickered as Michele sighed and turned around, taking the other merman’s hand and helping him along. She walked to the end of the dock and, a few moments later, both Michele and Emil were in front of her, bobbing in the water.

“I’m sorry, Sara,” Michele was quick to apologize. “ _Somebody_ was dragging their tail.” He shot Emil a glare, but it quickly transformed into an ill-concealed grin when the other ducked his head sheepishly.

“Think nothing of it,” Sara said, getting down onto her knees on the dock, not caring if it soiled her dress. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“For my baby sister’s wedding?” Michele pulled himself up onto the weathered wood and touched his forehead to hers. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

Suddenly, the music swelled and Sara turned to see Mila taking her place at the end of the ‘aisle’ beside the officiant. Her pulse quickened. It was almost time.

“I’m going to go join the other guests.” Emil swam up beside Michele, who turned and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. A little dazed and droopy-eyed from the unsolicited showing of affection, Emil faced Sara. “Congratulations,” he whispered.

“And to you, too.” She beamed, her gaze flicking over to Michele before she winked at him.

“Thank you.” He blushed and, after giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek, Emil swam over to where everyone else was seated.

Sara tried not to giggle as he pulled himself up onto the sand, where he was immediately pounced upon by an overjoyed Makkachin. The dog gleefully licked his entire face before he bounded back over to his assigned location.

Victor and Yuri were leaning back in their chairs, glancing over in Sara and Michele’s direction, before they each said something that had Emil looking rather embarrassed.

“Georgi’s here,” Michele said, grabbing her attention.

“Oh?” She scanned the seating area and spotted his dark head of hair, slightly different in his human form. He was chatting with the woman seated beside him, the one Sara had seen him with a few times now. Somehow that made her smile.

“You didn’t promise him your first born or anything, did you?” Michele grumbled and Sara gave a snort.

“Come now, Mickey. Don’t you bear him any ill will,” she scolded. “After all, he got us both our happy endings.” She looked over to where Mila was waiting, petting Makkachin’s head as she removed the rings from around his collar and handed them to the officiant.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes, but she caught the way he sneaked a quick glance at Emil, the corners of his lips curling up.

Never in her life had she imagined that her brother would fall for a human. She could still picture the scene at the beach...

She and Mila were heading down to bring Emil back in. He hadn’t eaten nor slept since Michele turned into a merman again and was taken away by Georgi to recuperate under the sea.

To her, Emil was like a second brother. So, pushing aside her own worry for Michele’s condition, she focused on taking care of him. But, when they arrived at the beach, Emil wasn’t waiting on the dock and staring out at the ocean like he had been when she’d left his side.

He was on the sand, his arms full of Michele, their lips pressed together. It was a heartwarming scene. She almost didn’t want to interrupt, but Georgi did it for her.

Emil agreed to whatever it was the Sea Witch had to offer immediately, wanting nothing more than to be by her brother’s side. That’s how she knew he was the one.

They’d spotted her after that and Michele’s joyous smile faded. “Sara…”

“So, you’re going to return to the sea?” she asked.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stay…” he trailed off, glancing over at the man beside him. “And I’m taking Emil away, too.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Sara got down on her knees and took his hands in hers. She searched his eyes. “You truly love him?”

Michele’s cheeks tinted, but he nodded, unable to hide his smile. “So much.”

“Then,” Sara recalled the words he’d said to her the night of the party. “All I can do is offer my blessing.”

The music changed again, pulling her from her memory. It was the wedding march. Sara swallowed and stood up, chewing nervously on her lower lip. “Hey,” Michele called up to her from his spot beside the dock. “It’ll be fine.”

She released a breath and nodded. “I know.” Her gaze lingered on Mila before she faced Michele once more. “Ready to give me away?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He seemed just as anxious as she felt, but he was smiling. “You make the most beautiful bride, Sara,” he said. “I know Mamma and Papà are smiling down on you.”

Sara blinked back the tears that welled up and she nodded. “On you, too.”

They began moving forward, Sara stepping carefully in time with the music and Michele swimming alongside. Her heart felt like it might burst when Mila caught her eye, flashing the most stunning and radiant smile Sara had ever seen.

She averted her eyes in order to compose herself, but she noticed Emil looking at Michele the very same way, like her brother was the most important person in the world.

Sara knew then that making a deal with the Sea Witch had been the best idea she’d ever had. And she was pretty sure Michele thought so, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for everyone!! HAPPY ENDINGS FOR EVERYONE!!  
> It's a little bittersweet...knowing I'm done writing this. But I don't think I'm done with this AU just yet. I want to write about MerMickey teaching MerEmil "how to merman" and things like that.
> 
> Also, bonus points to anyone who can name the two other fairy tales I referenced in this chapter XD
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and feel free to shout about this AU (or EmiMike and YOI in general) on my tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
